More Sweet Than Metallic
by Argea
Summary: Lilian St Claire loves two things, her creator Eric and the fact she gets away with everything because he loves her back. A new character comes to live in the world of Bon Temps. Pairings: Eric/OC and the usual suspects . R&R!
1. Over Rated

Stuff to know: It's an OC story with BC/SS pairing and EN/OFC. Don't like it, don't read it. I don't own anything you recognize (The only charater I own it's Lilian, and the situation you don't see on the show). I wanna thanks my beta's: gem1990 & Princess-Serenity-324. Thanks!

Chapter I – More sweeter than metallic.

I am unusually bored.

The crowd outside is going insane: dancing, feeding, sucking, drinking, fucking. Been there, done that. I can hear them asking 'Please, where's Eric' or Pam, or me... Being the oldest fangs in the middle of nowhere, gives us that kind of attention. Not that we mind, it brings people to the place, but after years of hearing the same thing, it gets old...

Inside the office me, Eric and Pam, rest, trying to block out the noise. The new body guard, Cho, is standing outside the door, as he was told, and he knows better then not obey. I lay on the couch trying to read Bram Stoker's 'Dracula', while Pam was trying to do something to Eric. That woman gets away with everything. I think he only let's her do whatever it is she does, because she's my child. Mother figure he says.

"Why the long face, princess?" I look up to see Eric in a ridiculous manner: tin foil leaf on half his head, and a green medical gown. If only the humans could see him now.

" I'm bored..." I reply, laying the book I was reading on my belly.

" Lilian, you're always bored" Pam says with nonchalance from behind Eric, pushing his head down to insert yet another tin foil leaf on his hair.

I sigh, nodding. In the last couple of years I've started to feel a little bored. Eric says it's normal, that he was actually waiting for me to get bored sooner or later. Although, I have to be honest, all this predicament with Sookie and Bill Compton, has brought a little excitement to my almost 1000 years of existence. I have, kind of, taken an interest in the story. Not only Sookie, like Eric, but the whole "vamp loves human" thing. It's kind of sweet. It's true we fangs don't feel much, but when we do, it's earth shattering.

I feel something touch my barefoot and tickle me. Opening my eyes I see Eric with the tiniest smile on his face. Tin foil still in his hair, I can't help but smile back shaking my head, he's such a princess. I take my legs off the couch to give him place to sit, which he does. He leans back and I sit up straight, next to him. We stare ahead to a metal stand full of True Blood.

I can feel his presence next to me. I can also feel that he is bored and relaxed, it's coming out of him like waves. I don't think Pam can feel it though, she's sighing, rolling her eyes, leaning against a wall. It's something that can only be felt from creator to child, especially if they have been in the same nest from creation. Sometimes I can do it with Pam too, but with Eric it's stronger.

I hear him sigh and take my hand. Getting up, I put on my shoes and walk behind the blonde man. Gesturing to Pam to stay and fetch Cho. We walk towards the door to the basement and I already know what he's going to do.

"I hope you know, I find what you're doing downstairs, disgusting and not very classy." I say before he opens the door.

"I know, and I've taken it into consideration, love. But we need to keep the balance." He says before dragging me downstairs,"Besides it's fun to see 'em flinch."

I don't really care for hurting innocent humans, and even when I feed, I glamour the person, just to take the sting out of it. But, if you hurt one of us, Eric will find you, lock you up, question you and if you're really lucky, kill you. And I'll be right beside him all the way. I have to give it to him; it was fun to see the vampire killers he caught, begging for their lives.

Still the conditions of the 'prisoners' are far from pleasant. The smell downstairs is so bad, that I'm sure if I had my digestive system working I'd throw up. Chained up to some rudimentary wheel, with a bucket for the needs of their human body, the prisoners would flinch every time we walked down a step.

I stand in the last step watching Eric walk near the wheel and taunt some hillbilly. I sigh, apparently he burned three vampires and one human. Bad move boy, the smell of burnt vampire, sticks with you like a gum on the bottom of your shoe.

Eric unchains the man and pushes him roughly up the stairs. I grin, shake my head and start up the stairs. The unlucky hillbilly, starts reciting every curse known to mankind and fangs. Honestly I think he should be doing the exact opposite, maybe Eric would take pity on him and let him come back down to rot. But, by the way things look; I don't think living is a possibility on his near future.

" Hey, you fucking cunt!" I hear him scream at me.

I stop and turn, my fangs bare. If anything I would scare him enough to shut the fuck up. Apparently he has more balls then I imagine, seeing that my cheek is now supporting the burned symbol of a cross. The slimy meat sack actually had silver with him. The hissing I hear makes me disgusted. The only thing that occurs to me is to scream at Eric.

" Fucking killing him! Now!"

----


	2. Punishment

Chapter II

Running up stairs, I scream at Cho to get me some of the human blood we keep in the fridge. Pam gets up from the couch and walks to me, grabbing my face; I hear her flinch at the sight of burnt flesh. I can feel something sticky running down my cheeks. Son of a bitch. I hope Eric turns him to dust, or I will...

" It's just a scratch. Just calm down." Pam tries to calm me. "Eric is taking care of him. Hopefully he won't mess the hair."

" I'm going to kill his whole fucking family. I'm going to bring 'em here...Feed on them, turn them...and them I'll burn each one, slowly...I'll eradicate everything he ever touched from the face of the earth!"

Pam walks to the door of the office to let Cho in. She gets something from him and comes back to me, with a plastic cup full of red liquid. I grab it and gulp it down, extending my arm towards Cho, demanding more. I can feel the skin healing as the human blood travels inside my body.

It doesn't hurt anymore, it didn't hurt that much before, at least not as much as my pride. Fucking meat sacks, air wasters. I'm capable of killing them all now. I look at the door, deciding whether or not to go outside and kill all the humans in _Fangtasia._

"That will be bad for business, love." I hear Eric's voice behind me as if hearing my thoughts. I turn around towards his voice. He was bloody form head to toe and had the other coward with him.

He sits the human down roughly, and walks to me, touching my now healed cheek. I can feel regret oozing out of him. I turn from his handsome pale face, towards Cho who has another cup of blood for me. The regret turns to the faintest wave of hurt from my rejection.

"Look at your hair... Will have to go shorter than planned" Pam says slightly mad.

" What the fuck do you want Pam?...The guy had just burnt half my face! You wanted him to chat with the man! Just cut his fucking hair off..."

" Calm the fuck down, Lilian!" Eric says sternly to me.

I growl and walk out the office into the sea of people in Fangtasia. Everyone inside the club drops their conversation to look at me. I'm not exactly drop dead gorgeous. I have that ancient Greek kind of body, and I'm not talking about the statues. I have curvy hips, medium sized chest and I was not given the amazing flat stomach of these new supermodels. I had a small belly bump, and I was damn proud of it.

One thousand years ago, and maybe not that far back, I was considered healthy, beautiful; every man would give his left arm to marry me. Now the only thing that makes them stop and stare is my age, the fact I have two fangs and no heartbeat. Well fuck them, when I leave this place, I'll leave with the one they all want to have.

I shake my head and walk to my chair in the small podium. The noise this people call music is strange. There's no melody whatsoever. Beethoven would go deaf all over. Sitting there I watch some human couple staring at me. I raise an eyebrow at them and I watch them walk over to me, which in itself is strange because humans would only approach when Eric summons's them, but hey, if they try anything, I probably just rip them to shreds. So please humans. Come over. Give me one reason.

"This is a great night, Miss Lilian" Says the man with a semi bow, something that hasn't been done to me in ages.

"You are not in an Anne Rice novel. What do you want?" I ask, voice filled with boredom.

"We wish to offer you a drink." Says the woman nervously.

"Sweet heart, the only thing I drink is blood, and the only blood I drink, must be the best. Neither of you has a drop of blood on you worthy of me to even consider your offer...I apologize. Now beat it."

They look at each other and nod, walking backwards, afraid to turn their backs on me. I sigh and roll my eyes; I wish I brought my book with me. The romantic letters and document from 'Dracula' would definitely get me back to my relaxed and distant self.

I hear the door from the office open and see Cho getting out followed by Pam and a much cleaner Eric, who had most definitely made Pam mad, cause half his hair was gone. He catches my eyes and starts walking slowly towards the chair where I was sitting, pushing people away from him, especially women. Pam and Cho walk over to the entrance and stay there, whispering and counting heads.

"Are you feeling better, princess?" he asks as he sits down.

"Ja" I reply in Swedish. It's not my strength, but him and Pam are swedish so, I picked up.

"That's good." He looks at the crowd and nods a few times, saying hello to some of the oldest vampires in the bar. "I am truly sorry for making you go down there with me. I thought you could use the fun."

I look at him and smile. He was one of the toughest vampire I've met, he could kill someone with a snap of his fingers and a blink of an eye. But he was also the most protective creator of all times. Even after a thousand years, I only had to cringe for him to be next me in seconds. Humans called it love, and maybe they were right. But after centuries, love was over rated. It was something someone had for a couple of months, a year maybe and after that they would either die or forget. We wouldn't do either, we couldn't even if we wanted to.

"You owe me a shopping spree" I say jokingly, grabbing his pale hand.

" Of course. I'll talk to Pam, she'll go." He said, caressing the back of my hand.

"Pam?! Sweetie, it's supposed to be punishment. If I went with Pam, it wouldn't be that much of a punishment would it?" I laugh.

"Right...I actually think you two have taken the time to plot against me. The little devil cut half my hair off." He said passing his free hand through his now short blond hair.

"It suits you. I like it."

"If you didn't, I would send someone to kill Pam"

"Send someone? Right...Besides I don't like you threatening my child."

He looks at me with a raised eyebrow. I smile at him innocently. I can almost hear the crazy, loud laugh he'd been having if we were at the house. But in here we have to be proper, talk in whispers, touch like we're the positive ends of a magnet. Living through the medieval times helped us with that though.


	3. Home

Chapter III -

After 3 hours of pumping beats and thousands of offers, I can feel Eric start to get fed up with the world around him, like a kid who spent too much time in the same playground. Moving his head from one hand to the other, crossing and uncrossing his legs, I can tell he is about to explode out of frustration.

"Do you want to go home, Eric?" I say laughing quietly

"Yes, please" He says victoriously.

"If you wanted to go home sooner, you could have just told me..." I state him, getting up and stretching, making some of the men in the room look.

I hear a small growl from Eric

"Down boy...It's called antiquarianism. I'm old, they find me fascinating."

"They aren't looking at you like you're old."

I smile at him and take his hand, pulling him from the chair. Every time he takes a step I swear one of the women has an orgasm. If only they knew the real thing was so much better. Some of them looked at me with jealousy, and I liked it. I told you so.

"Pam, we're going. You staying?" I say to her as I pass through the entrance.

"Yes...But only for another hour or so...Young people get me crazy." She says to me in an exasperated tone...

"Keep Cho with you. At all times."

"I'll see you two back at the house...I.D?" She says pushing another teen inside the bar.

We walk out the bar like we own the place. Actually we do own the place. The red Corvette is parked right in front of the door. We get there in four powerful strides and get in. The silence inside the car, feels like heaven, if one exists. I close my eyes for a moment and I feel Eric's hand on my thigh. I moan and smile, when I hear a purr on the other side of the car.

I open my eyes and I turn my head to the handsome man beside me. He's grinning like the crazy man that he is. His hand starts creeping higher on my leg, and while I know I'm gonna enjoy whatever it is that he wants to do with me, I really want to do this laying down in my comfortable bed. Tomorrow I may be in the mood for something wild, but after being burned and bored out of my skull I deserve to have some vampire romance...

"Is that how you romance a girl, Eric Northman? I am terribly appalled at your chivalry, sir." I say with my best English accent

He takes his hand from my thigh and turns to the steering wheel. I smile at his outraged face; I loved to do this to him. He was used to everyone doing what he wanted out of fear or respect, but I knew better than that, hence I could tell him no and talk about it the next night.

"You are the most spoiled vampire I will ever know." I say to him, while he drives.

"And you, Miss Lilian St. Claire, are the only child I know who talks back to their creator"

"You're forgetting Jessica." I smile.

"If I scream at Jessica she'll obey. If I scream at you, you'll scream back." He says matter of fact.

"I thought you liked it when I screamed."

"I like it when you're screaming with me, not at me."

I laugh and close my eyes again. He was humming some kind of classical tune I liked. And that's the last thing I hear before shutting everything out. Blacking out. We don't really sleep, but if we concentrate we can do something similar. Like meditation.

I feel a warm breeze sweeping my body, and something tickling my belly. The fact that I'm laying down on top of the bed, tells me we got home. It's probably four or five in the morning, we didn't stay at Fangtasia for too long.

I open one eye and look to my left. The windows is open, letting the air travel from outside. The thick black curtains are pushed open, which is unusual. But everything in this bedroom his unusual. It almost looks like a normal human bedroom.

The walls have sophisticated burgundy wallpaper, a big flat screen is mounted on the wall, a big closet is next to the bathroom door, and the piece-de-resistance: a king size, four-point canopy bed, made with black sheets and an old red comforter. No coffins, no candles. They don't make double coffins like they make king sized beds.

Now on to the tickling. I look down to see a blond head resting on my naked belly, the top of his head was to me, and the TV was on some debate about vampires. I touch his head, caressing his hair. Eric turns his head to me and changes his position to be on top of me. I bring my arms up, putting them around his shoulders. I miss the long hair touching my face, and I smile at the stupidity of the nit pick.

"What are you laughing about, princess?" He says, changing his weight from his hands to his elbows, bringing his face closer to mine.

"Your hair..." I say caressing the blond mane.

"It's ridiculous right? I'm going to kill Pam..." He says seriously, starting to move. I grab his arms and keep him in place. He looks down on me.

"It's just weird. It's the shortest you've had in at least a century. It's like...when I dyed my hair blonde like yours. It was weird, even though I looked awesome with it, you still thought it was weird."

He takes one lock of my black hair and brings it to his nose, smelling it. He puts it back where it was, and suddenly I'm the one on top of him, straddling him. He rests his hands on my hips, pushing and pulling, making a, slow, grinding motion on his manhood. I bit my lip over the pleasure. The fact that he has only his jeans and I'm in my underwear, make me think of teenagers scare of getting caught. Which makes the whole situation even hotter.

"I've known you for almost a millennium. I don't like change, but I like you" He says somewhat incoherently.

I grind myself harder as the arousal becomes more noticeable through his thigh jeans. I try to stifle a moan, and roll my head back. His hands grab my hips harder. I look at him and he has his eyes closed concentrating on the moment.

If people thought that sex with vampires was good, sex between vampires, was probably the most satisfying thing a vampire could do, especially if both were into it. It's wasn't just physical, both mates would sense each others wants and needs. It's was a whole new level of intensity.

I close my eyes too; ride the pleasure out of him into me. I let out the moan I was holding back, when he thrust his hips upwards. His hands leave my hips, and creep up to the sides of my belly. I feel him moving slightly to put his arms underneath mine, to push me to him.

"Eric..." I try to moan something to him, only to have him thrust his hips again.

I moan into his ear as I ride him hard. The material of his jean makes it feel a little rough, but the pleasure took over. Pushing myself up unto my elbows, I look at him, just to watch him looking back, fangs bared, with a silly grin on his lips. I could feel myself going overboard, and I knew he would last longer. This man could go at it all night.

"Eric...I'm...not...Oh god!" I try to say some coherent words, but my minds seems to go aloof . "It feels so good...I'm gonna..."

"I know...." He whispers in my ear

I can feel it building up and he thrust his hips at the same pace of my grinding. I close my eyes, so tight I start seeing white spots. As I feel the explosion of pleasure running through my body, I unconsciously grab a fistful of his hair pulling it hard.


	4. Choices

Chapter IV

After a while of pushing air into my unused lungs, I feel his chest rumbling. I look up to see him smiling down at me. He pushes my hand from underneath his head and I finally see what he felt moments ago. I actually had pulled some of his hair out.

"If I get a bald spot because of you, we do not have sex or any kind of physical interaction until it grows back."

"Shut up." I say crossing my arms on top of his pale chest. "Sometimes I think you care more about that mane of yours, than about me."

"What?" He says raising an eyebrow "You've been spending way too much time with the Sookie girl...Or with your books...You're starting to think like those human teenagers. Next thing you'll be crying to go to prom."

"Would you?"

"What?" He replies closing his eyes.

"Take me to prom?"

"Are you fucking with me?"

"Yep..."

He finally looks down at me, to see me smiling innocently. It's so easy to mess up with him, probably because he was made when he was older. He had more responsibilities. Back then being thirty meant you were the equivalent of a 60 year old man. Life expectancy in the past was extremely short. And, now, the fact that he was the sheriff didn't exactly meant he could relax. He would, but it could take a whole lot of work. Physical and mentally.

"You are the worst child ever created. And don't 'Jessica' me, 'cause you are old enough to know how to be a good child. She doesn't."

"You love me anyway" I say before I kiss him, uncrossing one of my arms to caress his hair.

He tries to deepen the kiss, but I won't have it. Eric tries to pull me back, but I push myself to sit straight on his hips. Smiling down at him, I can see he's confused with my lack of interest in being with him.

"What's up, love?" He says crossing his arms underneath his head. "Still mad at me?"

"I'm not nor was I mad at you" I reply

"I would understand if you were."

"If I got mad at you for every time you do something stupid, I'd have gone away centuries ago." I see him nod.

.

"So you're not mad, and you don't want sex...Are you sick? Hep D? You hungry? It's because of my bald spot, isn't it?"

"It's because I was burnt with a silver cross, and I want to take a bath" I laugh and get up from the bed, into the bathroom.

Thank goodness for a big house. It's, basically, a house inside a house. All the bedrooms in this house are hidden somewhere behind the walls. Ours was behind a big bookcase in the library. Like the old movies, you touch a book and the thing would just pop open. Only Eric would think of something like this. Pam's bedroom was behind a wall in the corridor and Cho was the only one who had a coffin, in the basement.

The bathroom was small, containing only an old bath tub in the middle. It's not like we need any other porcelain in the room. Truth is vampires don't really need much, but Eric likes to indulge.

I hear Eric get up and follow me in the bathroom. Kneeling down, I open the faucet for the cold water. Getting back up I feel Eric arms come up around me.

"We are not having sex in the tub." I say rolling my eyes.

"But-"

"I am taking a bath and then I'm going to watch some horror movie...Hopefully with a lot of humans dying."

"Uh..." He mumbles, while resting his chin on my shoulder "Blood, gore...I thought you had enough of that tonight?"

"Okay then...a romance."

"Okay, gore it is..."

I move from his arms and undress the two pieces of clothing Eric didn't take when we got to the house. Getting inside the tub and laying down felt incredibly good. The water must be freezing cold, because it feels a little warm against my skin. Fact about being a vampire, it could be minus fifty degrees outside, and we'd be walking out like we're going to the beach. If we could go to the beach... in water moves and I see Eric coming in, flinching when he touches the water. It's probably not cold enough. Next time I'll get the ice buckets. He beckons me towards him and I shake my head.

"I'll behave" He says, innocently.

I raise an eyebrow and slide in front of him. I sit between his legs and lay back onto his chest. For a while we just sit there playing with the water around us, and talk about old times, new ages, about Sookie and Bill, and the Dallas sheriff disappearance.

"If you ask nicely, maybe Bill would let you take Sookie." I say playing with his hands.

"Right. And then the Fellowship Of The Sun will suddenly start accepting vampires into their midst."

"I get Bill. She's a porcelain doll in a room filled with elephants. He just wants to protect her from the biggest mammoth of them all. You." I poke is pale chest with a finger "Let's be honest, you haven't exactly been the nice sheriff in town . You took him to the judge. You could have kept your mouth shut and let it slide. "

"Sooner or later, the judge would have known. Then it would be my ass on the line. Better him then me, I say. Don't you think?"

"It was self defense." I slide to the other side of the tub so we are face to face.

"No, it wasn't. It would have been self defense if Long Shadow tried to kill him."

"If Long Shadow, was trying to stake me, what would you do?"

"Nothing..." He laughs

"What?!"

"You'd kill him, before he even took the first step towards you. And, by the way, that would be self defense, too"

"If it was you, Long Shadow was trying to kill, I'd defend you."

"You read too many books. And you're lying . You would stay very still, and smile mischievously, while I'd tear him to pieces." He says smiling and pushing me towards him.

I smile back and go willingly into his arms. I put my ear to his left side, where his heart should be beating, and for a moment, I hear it pump. Looking up I see him grin. Second fact about vampires, we are dead. Dead as a rock. We need somebody else's blood to make us function. We breathe to get along with humans, we blush 'cause we want to, if we need towe can pump the blood inside us to the heart and making it beat.

"You like?" He asks me.

"It's strange...Stop it, though...If I wanted a beating heart I'd go for a human, young men."

"You calling me old?" He says taking my shoulders and pushing me away

"No..." I smile "Maybe..."

"So I'm old now?" He says getting out of the bathtub and getting a towel for me.

"You've been old for at least three centuries..." I take the towel from his hands and wrap it around me.

"Oh...okay...Well, don't come cuddle with the old man when you're feeling lonely on your side of the bed..."

"Now you're a mean old man..."

I walk into the bedroom and lay on the bed, watching him go around the bedroom, closing the windows, finding clothes for tomorrow, checking emails, finding the much anticipated 'gore' movie. The funny thing is, he is doing all of this, butt naked. He finds the DVD, and pops it in the player. Walking back to the bed, to the side where I am laying, Eric gets in, which meant he had to pass through me. When he stops for a seconds on top of me, I look into his eyes and roll them.

"You're horrible" I say to him jokingly.

"Oh...The list keeps on going... One more and sex will also not be available for you. Not from this old mean and horrible man."

I laugh out loud and sit up to look at him. Taking his pillow from behind his head I put it on top of my legs making invisible circles on it. Eric looks at me and then at the empty pillow.

"I hate to argue with you when your naked...You tend to make your points across very clearly." He says changing position in order to put his head on the pillow.

"Yeah...I've learn that one over the years" I say caressing his hair.

"Mmhhmm...So blood and gore for the lady?"

"Yes please..."

After an hour or so we hear Pam and Cho enter. We don't move, if there was trouble they would come to us. About 2 seconds after they get in we hear both Pam's wall/door close and the basement door lock. Guess they had a slow night. I yawn and poke Eric's head.

"Stop it...I'm sleeping" He says

"No you're not...Vampires don't sleep..."

"Well I'm not a normal vampire and neither are you...Turn off the TV and sleep with me..."

"Sleep with you? That's a new one..."

In seconds I'm laying down with him on top of me. I shake my head slowly. His probably the most spoiled vamp in history, and half of it it's my fault. I feel him lower his head and kiss my neck. After a few whispered words he got me right where he wants me. Hot and bothered...


	5. Big Spender

Chapter V

It's nine o'clock in the night, and Eric is trying to get his hair to stay perfectly still and glued to his head. Me? I'm sitting on the bed looking at him while he stands in front of the mirror. I've been looking at him for at least fifteen minutes.

We had gotten up as soon as the moon came up and it was dark enough to open the window. I had taken a quick shower, while Eric got dressed and went downstairs talk to Pam, to warn her he was going shopping. When he got upstairs, I was already dressed in some dark blue tank top and jeans. And that was when all of this war with his hair and the hair product started.

"I don't get what's you're problem Eric...It looked fine like it was yesterday." I say to him.

"I don't want it to look puffy..."

"Puffy?! What the hell are you? A miss USA contestant?" I almost yell at him.

He looks at me through the mirror with a joking hatred in his eyes. I get up from the bed and take the hair gel from his hands. I squeeze it until I had a portion of it in my hands and rub them together. Standing in front of him I push my hands through his hair a couple of times. Finally it was the way he wanted. He looks at me a turns me to the mirror, putting his arm around me.

"There, I look better now than I have in twenty years" He says to me.

"Yeah...right... You're practically a new person..." I say pushing myself under his arm and grabbing my bag.

He winks at himself in the mirror and I roll my eyes. Grabbing the back of his shirt I pull him downstairs. I look at the big living room to see Pam and the pet of the week on the couch watching something on tv.

"Pam we're going now. Don't forget we still have a bar to run, even being the night off." Eric says to her.

"Like you'd let me forget..." She answers back.

"Okay, kids. You, out the door. And you Missy, behave." I say turning to each one of them.

"Have a nice shopping trip." Pam waves back.

The ride to the mall is not long. It's a small but decent place. When we get out of the car, we can tell that people are staring. They always stare. Whether it's me and Pam, or me and Eric or Eric and Pam, hell even Cho gets the look. When we're down in Fangtasia we're the kings of the jungle, because we know everyone in there is somewhat affectionate with vampires, and if they're not, a little glamor will help. But when we go out and about, we're subject to the stares of being the vampires in the place.

"Come on, let's get this over with." Eric says putting a hand in my neck and pushing me towards the stores.

I enter one of the clothing stores and look around at some white dresses. I'm unusually fond of white dresses. I think it's because I see so many people dressed in black at Fangtasia. I grew tired of it. Ever since Eric made me, I always remember him with dark clothes. It suits him somehow.

"So your mission of having your side of the closet in all white, still continues." I hear Eric say from behind me.

I turn back and nod. He's already carrying one white top, a pair of jeans and one red dress. Taking the white one I have on my hand, I lay it on his arms so that he can go and pay.

We enter and leave stores for about ten minutes. I had a hard time find stuff I liked so, I pretty much traveled around racks of clothing with Eric trailing behind me.

"Love, as much as I want you to be happy, I'm getting hungry." I hear Eric say after a while.

"Fine... I'm through with it too..."

We're walking to the store's exit, when Eric suddenly stops. I look at him and glance at the place he's looking.

Bill's here. Eric starts walking towards the younger vampire. I whisper to him to be nice, but I know that's a long shot.

Bill looks at us. He nods at me and I smile, nodding back. The brunette vampire looks at Eric as he tries to convince him to let Sookie come to Dallas. After Bill says no to him for about five minutes, he states something menacing and walks to the exit. I look at him and then at Bill.

"You know you should have said yes, right?" I ask, coming closer to him.

"I can't have Sookie enter what's vampire business." He says with his cute southern accent.

"Well, both of us know Eric always gets what he wants. You should have said yes when he gave you the chance " I say smiling "I'm not threatening you William. It's just a fact."

He looks away for a moment and then back at me. I like him, he stands for what he believes in. It actually pained me when he had to turn Jessica, he was so against it, I could almost feel part of his psyche going away. I had to practically glamoured Eric to speak for him at the judgment.

"If you change your mind, you know where we are." I say laying a hand on his shoulder

"Hey, Lilian! You coming or not?!" Eric screams for me somewhere in the store's front

"I swear he's getting grumpier by the millennium. See you 'round William."

"Goodbye Lilian."

I walk back to Eric to see him, hand behind his back, shopping bags on the floor and a very pissed off look on his face. Figures. Someone doesn't nod his/her head at his will and he stomps off like a baby. He's looks so angry, that his handsome pale face, is even paler, almost blue. When I get back to him I link my arm through his and push him to the food court.

"Come on, you big bad wolf..."

" I want human blood" He says standing his ground, which makes me look like a fool, since it's similar to someone pushing a rock out of the place. A big rock!

"Maybe a little of Sookie's blood?" I reply looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

That got the desired feeling out of him, I guess, since Eric undoes his hand from behind his back to grab mine and push me to him. It pretty much feels like being thrown into a rock. He takes my face into his hands for me to look at him.

"I don't want Sookie's blood for shit. The only thing I want from her is her power, if possible without having to ask for Bill's consent. If I ever get to actually feed on her, or try anything for that matter, it will be for the access of her power."

"You know that you just admitted that sex with her is a possibility in your quest for power." I say, not really liking the turn of this argument.

"We are a thousand years old. We will be together for another thousand. Sookie is nothing compared to us. We're forces of nature, she's just a grain of sand in the desert."

"If you even think about turning her or if she even thinks about stepping over me to get to you, Eric Northman, I will kill her, slowly. Power or not. And guess who's next." I look him in the eyes, making sure that the promise I'm making doesn't go without a thought.

"You'd never kill me" He says with a relaxed grin on his face. "Like I would never kill you, love."

"In one thousand years, I thought you knew me better."

"I do know you."

"Then you should know what happens if you double cross me."

"Then I'll make sure you'll never get double crossed..."

"Good" I say finally letting a genuine smile on my face.

I know he's right. This obsession of his for her, will be short lived. I'll give it a year or two, maybe less. He gets one obsession per century. The twenty first century obsession, is Sookie. But as usual, she'll either end up dead or with a very broken heart, because if there's one thing I'm sure in my immortal life, is that Eric Northman, king of vikings, sheriff of sector 5, gets bored easily if you don't meet his standards, which must humans don't. And then he'll come back running back to the one thing that's stable.

Two teenagers girls pass us and I smile at Eric. He grabs my hand and follows the girl outside. They're so into their teens dramas they don't notice us until we get to them and stop in front of them.

"Excuse me ladies." He asks already glamouring the girls

Both girls look up at him and they are in love. Or at least, they think they are. I roll my eyes. I know the feeling, right now they think he's the only man in the world they can be happy with. I bet the girls are already imagining the thousands of things they'll do with him.

"Could you help me find my car? This is probably the biggest parking lot I've seen in a while."

"Sure" One of the girls say, blushing.

"Lilian, come they will help us..." He says smiling to me

"Of course, they will" I walk to the girls, with my glamour high.

They look at me, like I'm the most beautiful being that ever lived. I thank my thousand year of experience with glamouring for that.

"You are really pretty" One of the girls says to me as we walk in the middle of cars.

I roll my eyes and turn to look around. We're far enough from the crowd. I grab Eric's hand to signal that. Turning around I grin at the hypnotized girls. I feel Eric next to me, his arm touching mine lightly. The hairs at the back of my neck are standing up in anticipation. As long as I live, the anticipation of sucking someone's blood, is always there. The fact that we can do it without punishment is more of a thrill than a scare. There's a law somewhere about never eating humans, but, what they don't remember won't kill us.

"Could I see your the back of your necks, sweethearts?" He says, making both girls turn and expose the back of their necks. It's a save place to feed. When they wake up from the trance, they won't be able to see the marks, or remember us for that matter.

As fast as lighting, both of us grab the girls and sink our teeth into their necks. The flow of blood into our body feels like a burst of energy. It's not as pleasurable for us as must humans think. It's like when they eat a great steak, it's good, it's not exactly heaven. As much as they say it is, there are far more beautiful and pleasurable things than feeding on meat sacks.

After a few minutes after, both girls are wondering why they're in the middle of the parking lot, against a light post, feeling like they just had the best orgasm of their lives.

I look outside the window of the Corvette, and shake my head. I'm sensing some trouble, somewhere. It's Pam. Something wrong in Fangtasia.

"What wrong love?" He ask

"Something wrong...We need to get to Fangtasia."

"Aye, aye Miss Lilian"


	6. Poison

Chapter VI

"I'm glad you caught me" Pam says as soon as we get off the car.

"What's wrong?" Eric asks.

"You're friendly prisoner...isn't so friendly after all..."

"Lafayette?" I ask walking towards the door

"Yes"

"Are they all retards? Or this one is a special kind of human?" He says walking behind me.

This isn't good. If the guy would have escaped and turned us in, we'd be fucked. The punishment for abducting and torturing a human, is death, whether you're human or vampire. We walk towards the office, with Pam leading the way. When we get to the door, Pam gets in, but Eric grabs my arm and pushes me towards him. I raise an eyebrow and try to go in.

"Let him shit his pants for a little while" He says pushing me back to him and kissing my neck

"Stop it. We're in the middle of the bar."

"So? It's empty..." He says massaging my back, and pushing my hips towards his.

"So?! Don't you want to go inside, and torture Sookie's friend?!" I say with a dry tone.

"No...He can bleed to death, for all I care." He says pushing me towards the wall of the hallway.

"Are you being nice, because of what I said at the mall?"

"Fuck, Lilian. I being nice because I want to...You're the one who's always saying how cute it is when humans are all in love. I'm just trying to please you." He says letting go of me and turns his back on me. "If you want to go in, let's go in."

He walks in and I sigh. My mouth always runs faster than it should. After a while, I turn to the office door and get in to see the black man, trying to negotiate with Eric. He wants to be turned. The blonde sheriff walks from behind his desk, and walks pass me without looking at me. Great, now he's throwing a tantrum.

"Lilian, what do you think?" I hear him ask

"About what?"

"Turning him..."

"Sookie won't like it...Do it..."I say walking towards the couch we're Lafayette was laying.

"Mmmm" Eric looks at the hurt man. "I rather have him as dessert. Lilian, Pam, Cho. Let's dig in."

After we finished desert, we ask Cho to put him back in the basement. Pam walks outside. It's the club day or night off. The only night the room is completely silent.

I get out of the small bathroom in the office, clean and teeth brushed, to see Eric leaning in his chair behind his desk looking towards me. He's slightly mad at me, I can feel it. I bite my lip and close the door from the bathroom leaning into it, looking back at him. Eric calls me with his hand towards him. I walk towards him in front of the desk.

"Closer" He says

I walk around the desk to stand in front of him, fists clenched by my side. Our mini arguments are normal. We don't always see eye to eye on everything. And after thousand years we learn to deal with it.

He lays his pale hands on my fists and opens them, putting both of them around his neck. Eric pushes the chairs so that his head is at the height of my belly and rests his forehead in it. Biggest bad ass around, has a fight with his vampire lover and gets corny. If only the fans could see this.

"I hate being mad at you.." he says.

"Then stop being mad at me" I reply smiling and caressing his blonde hair.

"Deal"

The handsome vampire looks up at me and smiles mischievously. He pulls me down to sit on his lap. Make up sex, in the office. You gotta love a vampire who knows what he wants.

He kisses my neck, while I try to open his sports jacket. When I'm finally about to take is jacket, he grabs my arms to held me still.

"What?" I ask.

"Bill's outside!" says Pam on the other side of the door.

"Oh...Fuck me gently" I whisper getting up from Eric's lap.

Zipping his jacket back, Eric opens the door and waits for me to exit the office. I look inside the main area of the club to see Bill with Sookie in his arms. Bleeding. Shit. As much as I don't like her around Eric, she'll be dead in on hour if we didn't help. I turn around to look at Eric and Pam.

"Eric, get Dr. Ludwig. Pam help to join these tables together." I say pointing at both vamps in question.

"Thank you Lilian." I hear Bill say as I push the table towards the one Pam pushing.

"Yeah. Don't mention it"

Eric walks towards, with a disgusted expression on his face. It's Sookie, she was poisoned. Her blood his smelling funny. Like corpses smell after they were left somewhere hot for days. He walks up to me and gives me the blanket that was covering the couch in the office. I put the blanket over the two tables and mention to Bill to lay the human down.

"She smells..." I hear Pam say behind me. I nod.

"Dr. Ludwig is coming..." Eric says putting an arm around me, squeezing my shoulder.

I roll my eyes. His trying to reassure me, because of Sookie. I don't need reassurance, I need him to behave and keep his fangs out of her neck, and his dick in his pants. Other than that I'm cool with his whole 'power trip'.

Sookie moans painfully. I approach her and kneel down next to her wounds. The smell is truly awful. I try to glamour the pain out of her, but she only screams more, which it's weird, since I'm pretty good and glamouring everything that moves. I sit on the ground legs crossed in front of her face, looking at her, eyebrow raised.

I hear something being drag behind me. Seeing Eric's knees next to my face, I look up to see him sitting on one of the clubs chairs. He looks down at me and puts one hand on my head, stroking my hair.

About ten minutes later, the club door bell rings. Pam walks from the office where she was hiding to the door. The small doctor walks towards us pushing a big black bag after her. She grunts something at Pam who rolls her eyes and mentions our direction.

"What was so important that you could let me sleep?" She says, walking towards the table where Sookie was now passed out.

"It's pretty self explanatory" Eric says.

Dr. Ludwig walks towards the human girl, and shakes her head, examining the girls back. She says something about the ugly wound, but I'm not really listening. The wound on her back wasn't a pretty sight. The four claw marks the human was carrying was probably in my top ten of disgusting things I've seen. They look like they were burned to the sides, the blood coming out wasn't fluid like it's supposed, it had the consistency of something mixed with glue. Did I mention they smelled horrible.

"I need you all to leave." Says the doc.

Eric and I get up, while Bill stands his ground near the human girl. I have to give it to the old vamp, he really is into the girl. I look at his pained expression and walk too him. Keeling down next to his face I gently tug his sleeve. He finally looks at me, and I got the feeling he was about to cry.

"I'll stay here with her..." I say to him smiling gently. I hear the doc start to say something, but I look at her, daring her to even try.

"I can't leave her here by herself" He replies.

"She'll stay with me. Go, the sooner we catch this thing the better, and besides Sookie here, you're the one who can't tell us something about the critter."

He takes one look at Sookie and kisses the top of her head. As he walks towards Eric, I look to Pam who is seating in a bar stool, bored out of her life. I know we're suppose to be unfeeling, but I think Pam is probably the one vampire I know who really doesn't feel much of something. And if she tries the only thing that comes out of it, is anger and indifference. I sometimes wish I more like her, and less like me.

I hear the doc get some vials out of her bag ,as well as a pair of surgical gloves. They looked like old perfume bottles, some with clear liquid inside, others had something that looked like blood and there was a small recipient with a black goo inside. She opened the recipient with the black goo and another foul smell joined the one coming out of Sookie's back.

I turn to look back at where Pam was sitting, I notice she isn't there. Cho, who had been outside the clubs door all this time, walks towards the office.

"Hey, princess." I snap out of my reverie to look at the doctor "I need you to grab her arms. Tight"

"She's passed out." I reply to her.

"She won't be after this"


	7. Evil

AU: Amother chapter...WooHoo...First of all I don't know if ytou guys noticed but I pretty much follow and change the story around a bit, and just to be clear, the only thing that is mine is Lilian and the situation you don't recognize. That being said, I've got surprise for my avid readers: here -- it's a drawing of Lilian for those who are mosre suspicious... Anywho, thanks for the reviews and all that jazz...And thank you to my beta's...

Chapter VII

Dr. Ludwig takes a clear vial from her black bag and pour it over the girls back. Immediately the girl starts kicking and screaming. Hell, even I have to stop the urge to scream. The liquid was burning Sookie's flesh like acid, and on top of that Dr. Ludwig was pushing her finger through the wound.

The sound the vial made, was exactly the same sound silver does when it comes to contact with vamps skin. And believe me when I say, the last thing you want someone to do, when you have a silver burn, is to touch it. The way the girl was screaming I bet she's feeling the exact same thing.

Eric and Bill come running out of the office, while I keep the girl down. She stronger than I thought, especially when I was paying more attention to the wall in front of me than to what the doc was doing on her back. I shift my eyes to look straight at Eric with the most painful expression I could muster.

"Oh...fuck" I say trying not to imagined someone doing that to me.

Eric walks to some other chair behind me and sits down, patting my head as he goes. Useless old vamp. I see Bill kneeling next to the girls face, trying to calm her down. Which is not working, because she's screaming louder every second.

Ten minutes later the doc is packing up her stuff, and Sookie is laying topless on the makeshift bed, breathing deeply. Eric is leaning on his chair while I'm sitting on the floor, between his leg, eyes wide open. The screams of the girl, still ringing in my ears. For someone who has to rely on her lungs to scream, she really can have a go at it.

Eric gets up and goes to Bill, offering his blood to the girl. The younger vampire refuses. More like growls something incoherent to him. Eric smiles and walks back to me.

"Let's go, princess...Nothing we can do here..." He says taking my hand and pulling me up.

"Wait. I'm just going to find something for the girl to wear...And the payment for the Dr." I say walking towards the merchandise stand.

I get to the stand and grab one of Fangtasia's red tee and I walk to the storage fridge. In the back there's a stash of vampire blood: mine, Eric's and Pam's blood. We keep it in there for exchange with people who only deal with out blood, like Dr. Ludwig. I take three vials, putting one of them in my jeans pocket.

The doc is waiting for her payment near the door, I give her two vials and walk back to Bill. I hear Pam entering as doc is leaving. I hadn't even realized she was gone. And she's pissed. I hear Eric say something about her pumps. I shake my head and kneel next to the younger vampire and take the other vial from my pocket.

"If she gets worse, give her this." I hand him the glass vial.

"I don't want Eric's blood." Sookie whispers, her mouth dripping with Bill's blood.

"It's not Eric's..." I smile at Bill and place the small vial next to the girls face. "Here, take this too. It's better than walking around naked."

"Lilian, let's get going. Pam wants to change her shoes" I hear Eric's voice from behind me.

"There's food in the storage refrigerator, and well as True Blood..." I turn to Bill "I suggest you either go home or take a nap on the office. As for her, I'm no doctor, but I don't think she should be moved."

Bill nods at my instruction and I get up. Walking to Eric, I grab his hand and finally look at Pam's shoes. It's actually physically painful to see. Her cute pink stilettos, are an awful shade of brown. I look up, to see her looking at Eric with a deadly stare.

"Pam...Let's go." I push her towards the door. The water in her heels make a strange sound as she walks and with each step she takes, Eric get a new nickname. Pam walks to her car with Cho trailing behind her, and I follow Eric to his own vehicle.

"What happened?" I ask.

"She was being lazy" He states.

"So you made her wash the shoes with mud?"

"I sent her to do research." He explained, shrugging his shoulders "She's always bitching and moaning about never doing something useful. I get her a useful task and she bitches and moans about not wanting to do it."

"You sent her to the woods didn't you?" I reply finally realizing what he had done.

"Yes"

"With her new favorite pumps..."

He nods, proudly.

"You are one evil son of a bitch"

"She has the money to buy at least fifteen pairs of pink shoes." He says turning the car into the parkway of the house.

I get out and walk to the back of the car to retrieve the shopping bags, while Eric walks to the front door. Pam's car isn't there yet. Hopefully she won't do something stupid.

I don't understand why she's still around. Besides the fact she's my child, Eric is always barking at her to do everything. She's not a slave, don't get me wrong. Pam gets away with a lot. But Eric, being the bipolar fang that he is, usually orders her to do something she'll hate.

As I walk to the front door, Pam's black corvette enters the parkway and stops short of hitting Eric's car from behind. Eric actually flinches, when the brakes of her car make a painful sound.

"Oh fu..." I say trying to keep a straight face.

"If she had even dented that car, I'd let her rot in the daylight" He says.

"No you wouldn't" I reply opening the door.

We wait for Cho and Pam to walk up to us. I let Cho enter and look back both vampires outside. They are actually having a staring contest, which when you're dead can last pretty much for eternity.

Rolling my eyes, I wait to find out who's gonna be the bigger vampire and walk away, which leads me to the conclusion that, right now, the two of them have the mentally of a five year old human.

"Would you two please cut the bullshit, and get in. Or else you'll be watching the sun rise from the place where you're standing." I growl at both vampires.

Eric turns around and does a flash run to the bedroom. I turn to Pam still standing outside. She looks at me and then gets inside, walking slowly to her room, her shoes leaving a mud trail behind.

I walk to the bedroom, five shopping bags distributed on my hands. Eric gets up from the secretary and takes the bags from my hand placing them on top of the bed. He turns to me with a grim expression. Something is not right.

"The queen is asking how we're doing on the Dallas sheriff" He replies sitting on the bed.

"Oh" I sit next to him. The queen is pretty much a stone in Eric's shoe."Just tell her that we're working on it."

"That's what I've been telling her for weeks"

"Sign the mail with my name...That will buy us at least one more week" I reply.

He nods and walks back to the computer. I hate when she gets all 'authority figure' on area 5. She's always throwing more stuff for him to do. Stuff she knows, it's pretty much impossible for him to alone.

After I put the new clothes in the closet, I look at my many shoes. I may be dead, but I'm a dead girl and I love shoes, just like Pam does. I grin and grab one pair. Turning to Eric, who is now laying on the bed playing some zombie game on the console.

"I'm going to Pam's" I say, walking out the bedroom and I hear in say something on the side of 'yeah sure'.


	8. Pumps

Chapter VIII

I knock on Pam's wall, and wait for her to push the wooden passage open. When she sees it's me she sends her pet of the day outside. He walks to me, half naked and winks. She sure knows how to pick them, he's one handsome fellow.

"Leave Peter..." Pam's growls at the human.

Pam's bedroom is a smaller version of mine, with different colors. Hers is a lot darker than mine. Darker browns and shades of gray. She's sitting on the bed, flicking her TV. I sit on the opposite side of the bed, grinning at her. She knows I up to something.

"What's going on Lil." She asks me changing her attention from the TV to me.

I grab the shopping bag I brought with me and slide it to her. She takes it and peeks inside. An instant grin appears on her pale face. Pam grab's the shoes from inside the bag and actually squeals like a little girl.

"They're not new, but I haven't used them much either..." I smile

The shoes inside are practically a copy of her ruined pumps, but in white. I don't like high heels that much, so giving the shoes to her wasn't exactly a hard thing. They were in the closet, grabbing dust. We actually bought the shoes together, one day, when we stole Eric's card as revenge for something.

Giving her the shoes was more than just a good deed. If she's satisfied, she won't be getting in Eric's face, and in the end if we're all satisfied and not getting in anyone's face, we'll live longer.

"They are great..." She says putting them on and walking to the mirror.

"Great" I reply to her sliding off the bed.

She's modeling the shoes up and down the room, not paying me much attention. Pam is probably the sin of vanity in person.

I walk to the wall and push it open, letting the pet inside. He winks at me again and I roll my eyes. Her pets are getting funkier and funkier each century.

"Did Pam like the shoes?" Eric asked from his place on the bed.

"Yep" I reply jumping on the bed next to him.

"Good"

I smile. He may be a son of a bitch to everyone around him, but at the end of the night, if anyone in the nest has something going on, he's the one to take care of it.

Vampire nests work pretty much like families. If one of us is not satisfied, it could put all of us in jeopardy. Both of us know that all too well. We've lost some 'children' because we overlooked that factor.

I lie down on the bed and stare at him, smiling innocently.

"You're messing with my killing style..." He says shooting another zombie on the video game, and I keep looking at him. "Stop it, Lilian"

I turn to the game but keep glancing at him from time to time. Every time I look at him, he misses a zombie, and I snort. After ten minutes of this, his character dies and the screen goes from zombie filled to 'game over'. I look at the TV screen and shake my head. Let the games begin.

"You're a loser, Eric. You may be great at killing humans, but if zombies get up from the grave and attack us, we all know who's dying first, don't we?" I joke.

He looks at the electronic control, and then back at the screen. I'm trying my best not to laugh.

"Although, being a dead, thousand year old creature, I can understand your reflexes aren't exactly what they were." I keep joking around.

Putting the control down, Eric looks at me with a very angry look. It makes me burst out laughing, lowering my defenses. Being the hunter he is, he seizes the opportunity and pushes me down underneath him.

"I don't like when you mess with my aim" He growls.

At this point I'm laughing hysterically, the only thing that's keeping me from rolling around is Eric's hands pinning my wrist to the bed.

"And my reflexes are awesome" He says letting go of my wrist to sit on top of me and flexes his muscles.

"Sweetie, that's strength...not reflexes" I say.

"Don't talk back at me, woman" He says moving back to his original position, grabbing my wrist beside my body, even though I didn't move them when he had release them.

"No, sir."

When we get tired of talking back at each other, we lay side by side on the bed. Looking at the fabric on top of the canopy. The eerie sound from the 'game over' screen is still playing on the back ground.

There's a dead silence in the room. For humans mates, it would be called the uncomfortable silence, where there's a thousand things to be said, but nothing comes out of their mouths. For vampires, those thousand things to be said, can be distributed for the thousand year they are together.

I feel Eric move on his side of the bed and one of his finger tracing the profile of my face. Looking at him, I see he is not looking at me but at the computer sitting on the desk.

"We'll find him" I whisper.

"I know" He says now looking at me.

I get up and change into Eric's shirt, which serves as my nightgown. I look back at him and he is already in his sleeping wear, which consist of nothing and nothing at all.

I lay back down and Eric grabs my hand. I'm starting to feel tired. Closing my eyes and turning to him, I lay my head on his shoulder. Starting to feel the world around me go into a black void, I feel Eric turn to me and put an arm around me.

"You mess with more than my shooting, love" He whispers kissing the top of my head.

Ten minutes are enough to make me black out everything. Well, not everything, I can feel Eric tossing and turning. We definitely need to find the Godric. Or we're going have to deal with a very disturbed Eric.


	9. Sterile

Chapter IX

Next evening we decided to open the club a little later, so that we can check how Sookie's doing and hopefully get her home, but as we approach Fangtasia's door we hear a gun going off.

"Well, Sookie is awake..." Eric says closing my car door. He was being a gentlemen of the night.

"Let's go before she tears the place apart..." I reply to him.

When we get near the door we hear her arguing at Bill. She had found Lafayette.

"The secret is out..." Pam says opening the door silently.

When we get in, Sookie is winning the whispering match between Bill and herself. Pam and Cho run to the basement to make sure Lafayette is still there, while Eric tries to talk to the hysterical girl.

I just stand behind Eric, trying to keep a straight face, but after she slaps him, I let out a snort. She's just way too funny. I don't really think Sookie gets the fact that either me or him could snap her in two. As a matter of fact, the only time I feel the need to participate in this little argument of theirs is when Eric bares his fangs to her, which meant he was about to kill her.

"We should take this to the office..." I say.

"Of course. Maybe than we can come up with some kind of arrangement..."

As she walks pasts us, with Bill trailing behind her, and the only thing I can do is shake my head. I'm starting to feel a little schizophrenic about the girl. I either want to kill her, or keep her.

"She's getting on my nerves" I hear Eric say as we walk slowly to the office.

"Did you have your evening blood? You're way too jumpy tonight, love..."

"I just want to get this over with..."

When we step into the office, the telepath is walking up and down the room. She looks like a bird in a cage waiting for someone to open it. I walk besides Eric and we lean against the desk. Looking at his face, I can say for sure that if she says something he doesn't want to hear, her life expectancy drops to about 5 minutes.

The epic battle of Sookie goes to Dallas continues.

Sookie goes to Dallas. Scratch that Sookie doesn't go Dallas. Wait, Sookie goes to Dallas and Eric pays the expenses. And now, Sookie goes to Dallas, for free and gets payed. Nice move. She's really treading on thin water. Eric is about to rip the side of his t-shirt by the way his grabbing it. Such a nice shirt.

"Your human is getting cocky..." He says, warning Bill to keep his girl down.

In the end, Sookie is going to Dallas, for free, gets paid double of what she asked and gets to take boyfriend with her. I am seriously getting sick of this yes or no game.

Looking at Eric, I shake my head to him. I think his obsession with her is about to be over, and her head is about to be detached from her body.

"Send him up, Eric. We have what we want. No need to make a mess..."

He turns to the phone and asks Pam to send him up. Which happens in about five rude comments and 30 seconds after. I look at Bill for a while. His smiling, joking around smiling.

I can't help but smile back. This deal his hilarious. If Sookie was a smart girl, she wouldn't ask for money. She would ask for protection. But she has spunk in her. I definitely want to keep her.

The prisoner is in really bad shape. Infected bullet wound in the leg, vamp bite marks in his chest. If I didn't know better I'd say he's dead. Thinking back on his proposal, he would make a bad ass vampire. I wish Eric would have turned him. Oh well, now he's a nice trading coin.

"Can I kick him?" I hear Pam say.

"You can try..." Bill says, threatening my child.

"Enough"

The older vampire walks to the man on the floor and flirts with him. I shake my head trying not to laugh. He's so gay sometimes. Well, truth is, when you're a thousand years old, you can't say for sure, you're only attracted to one genre. After the first decade, everything pretty much looks the same.

Eric walks back to me, sitting on the desk and pushing me between his legs. He's much calmer now. Like a weight was lifted somewhere.

Sookie looks at us for a while. And us, being the proud creatures we are, stare back. I don't get it if she's pissed off at us or if she's trying to read our minds by force. Maybe she's trying to scare us. That would be the night.

"Sookie. Let's go..." Bill barks from the door, with Lafayette dangling over his arm.

"Bye, Sookie" I say as she reaches the door. She turns around, surprised at my tone. Shaking her head she finally leaves.

The club is open, or is about to be since the music is already blaring through the door. Fast pace music, for me it's becoming white noise fast.

"Close the door" I hear Eric say, his head leaning into my shoulder. "Lock it...I don't want anyone coming in"

"You have to let me go" I say.

"No" He say, his grip on me becoming harder.

"If you don't the door won't close by itself"

His grip lessens considerably which lets me close the door. When I turn to walk back, I back into something big and green aka Eric's chest. This is definitely strange.

"What's wrong?" I ask, because Eric is never this affectionate is public.

"Nothing" He says, his voice muffled by my hair.

"Something is wrong Eric..."

I push him so I can look into his face. He has a relieved look on his face, but there's some worry in there too.

"Nothing. We're finally going to find Godric. I'm satisfied with that." He says playing with my hair. He's lying with every fang in his mouth.

"Right. Of course" I reply, going with his story.

He walks to the couch and sits patting the seat next to him. I walk to him, but he points to the book on top of the desk. Anne Rice's 'Interview with the Vampire' is neatly stacked, between a row of selected books I brought here.

"Read it." He demands.

"I've read it a thousand times, I don't feel like it" I reply turning to walk to the couch.

"To me, just read it..."

I end the book and I hear Pam knocking on the door.

"We're closing up" She says from the other side of the office door.

It's already time to close? I didn't even noticed the time passing by. That keeps happening more and more often. It's also something normal for fangs. Time is only needed when we have to be somewhere. Otherwise it just passes us by.

I get up from the floor, where I sat, giving Eric the couch. He had an arm covering his eyes, his feet dangling on the side arm, the flip flops discarded on the floor. I shake his arm and wait for him to acknowledge my presence next to him. After a few seconds, he takes his arms off his eyes and lays it next his body. Grabbing my arm and pushes me to the couch.

"Whoa..." I laugh as he starts to kiss my neck and face. "Stop it, you're smooching me!"

"Isn't that a good thing?" He says in between kisses

"Not when you're covering my face with dead saliva...yuck"

Eric then proceeds to lick my face from cheek to forehead, leaving a wet trail behind it. I look at him and wipe my face on his t-shirt.

"That's disgusting, Eric Northman."

"It's sterile, love" He says sitting up slowly, keeping me on his lap.

"What?"

"My saliva is sterile. It's probably the safest thing to touch in this whole club"

"It's slimy..."

"Your such a princess" He says getting up from the couch, while trying to balance me so I don't get far.

"That I am, love."

"Well then, princess, your carriage awaits you!"

"I'd prefer you would be take me on your white horse, like a knight." I say walking towards the main entrance of the club.

"I did that already..." He says grabbing the keys from the bar counter and going for the door.

"You did?"

"Yep"

"When?"

"Renaissance. Venice? 15th century?"

"Oh yeah...The horse wasn't white though..."

"Yeah it was"

"No...it wasn't!"

"It was..."

Sigh...


	10. Infected

Chapter X

"I still don't get what the hell we're doing here" Eric says looking at the small house in front of him.

"Well...You want to be on Sookie's good side, right?" I say turning off the engine.

"Doesn't mean I want to come here and indulge the guy's obsessions with vamp blood"

"Smell the air..." I say locking the car. We could have flashed here, but I had convinced Eric to let me drive.

"It smells bad...We're in the middle of the swamps, Lilian...Of course it smells bad!"

"If the swamps are the only thing you can smell, you are losing your touch lover..."

I walk up to the door of the small house, with Eric behind me, and knock. Something inside the house falls to the floor, before Lafayette opens the door to look at us. As soon as his infected brain cells figure out who he is looking at, he slams the door in our face. We both shake our head. Like a slamming door is going to stop us.

"I know I need to invite you in, and there ain't no way I'm doing that!" He screams from inside the house. He got us there.

"Just glamour him and get this over with" Eric whispers behind me.

I look at the impatient vampire and smile. Tonight I decided to take a day of being miss goody two shoes. I'm going to be Eric for the night and pretend I rule the world with my nice looks and seductive talk. I feel like misbehaving. Eric is not going to like it. Then again, he does like this whole dominatrix shit from time to time. Walking to the window I lean into it's frame and smile, fangs bare.

"Your leg...is infected...I can smell it from my house..." I say looking at the particular member.

"Thank you for the fucking concern, I'll make sure to tell the doc tomorrow morning" He says after he falls from the couch, startled.

"Honey, you're not going to last the next 3 hours...The only doctor you'll see in the morning in the is the one shutting the body bag..." I hear Eric behind me snort.

"So?! What's it to you, motherfuckers? It's your fault I'm in this fucking predicament"

I place thumb on my fangs, pressing it hard enough to draw blood. Showing him the bloody finger, I know I have him where I want him. His eyes flicker for a while, he's having an argument with himself. The blood drops fall on his dirty couch, and he follows every drop with his eyes.

I feel Eric behind me looking at Lafayette. His not as pissed off as I expected, he is intrigued though. If it was him in there, between life and death he'd already open the champagne and invited me in. This whole internal battle stuff, was something he'd never get.

"You know you want it..." Eric finally says "If there is one blood that tastes like heaven, it's the ones with thousand of years...It heals pretty much anything..."

"Fine" Lafayette finally says "The girl can come in..."

And that meant the only one invited was me. I looked at Eric and he nods. He won't be going anywhere, so he makes himself comfortable on the window sill. I wait for the door to open.

The house is much different than ours. It's not as big, but it's not claustrophobic. It smells like humans, sex, drugs and vampire blood. But that could be smelled on the human too so it was no surprise. The TV is on, showing some old movie about supernatural creatures. It's probably a documentary. Nowadays, everything that has vampires on it, it's considered a documentary.

I look at Lafayette struggling to maintain his posture, his leg not helping him. He's leaning into a chair, trying to hide a painful expression. I smile. No need to glamour. He's way to weak to even handle being glamoured.

"Hey, princess, pass me the remote" Eric says from his place on the window.

When the one who returns his 'princess' calling is Lafayette, I try not to laugh. I seat down on the chair where the injured man was leaning before. Taking a small pocket knife I cut the palm of my hand, opening and closing it for a few seconds, so that the blood starts oozing out.

"Why are you doing this?" Lafayette ask, crawling to me.

"Because if we don't, you'll die. If you die, Sookie will have a human breakdown. If Sookie has a human breakdown, we won't be able to find who we want. If we don't find who we want, we'll get pretty mad. And you know what happens when fangs get mad...We tend to forget the laws and morals of society...You wouldn't want to be responsible for that would you?" I say still pumping the blood out of my hand.

He shakes is head and takes my hand. I sigh. Mentally I'm thanking Eric for taking me out to feed before coming here, or I'd be dry on the first two seconds. That man can suck.

The veins on my hand start becoming more visible on my pale hand, making a strange pattern on my hand. I makes my hand look like a human hand again. The blood is even making it more pink than the usual blue hue.

I hiss for a second, and I see Eric changing his position. He can't do anything if Lafayette doesn't invite him in. And that won't happen in the near future. It's not like I needed him though.

Lafayette, starts moaning as he drinks the blood. That makes me uncomfortable. I don't need to know he's enjoying it that much. Especially when it's not enjoyable for me. It feels like an itch you can't scratch, which, after centuries of not feeling an itch, is very, very frustrating when you can't scratch it.

After five minutes, I star to get lightheaded. Which means the little sucker has to stop. Immediately. Or it's likely that I'll be the one crawling on the floor.

"You can stop now..." I tell him, but it doesn't work. Putting one foot on his abdomen and pushing him away gets the job done.

Lafayette, gets up faster than it's usual, and starts humping and dancing all over the room. I roll my eyes. Humans. With the amount of blood he had, he could last a week. I pity the person who has to endure that. I look at the window to see that Eric is gone.

Getting up from the chair, I flash outside to see him leaning on the opposite side of the porch, talking on the phone. With Bill apparently. Eric looks at me and beckons me closer. When I get there he puts one arm around my shoulders and kisses my hair.

"Yes, will be there as soon as we're done here." He says to the phone "They won't go anywhere near you again...Yeah...See you in Dallas" He hangs up the phone.

"So, let me guess...Sookie got into trouble..." I say, looking up at him.

"Actually, Sookie pretty much ended this whole charade" He says, before dialing a number his phone.

"What? How?"

"She...intercepted...a Fellowship Of The Sun member, trying to kidnap her"

"Since she's being all useful and stuff, does that mean I can keep her?"

"No she's not a pet..."

We walk to the car silently. Eric is talking to someone on the phone and I get inside the red vehicle. Waiting for him to get in, I look at my healed hand. The paleness had returned and I can see a small line from where it was cut. It would dissolve into nothing in the next ten to fifteen minutes. If I hadn't given all that blood to Lafayette, it would have healed in thirty seconds. We vamps heal extremely fast, and the older we are, the faster we heal. Our skin doesn't like to be torn apart for long.

"Well, love, we're going to Dallas..." He says.

"Now?"

"Yes. Just drive home, leave the car and we're off. I already booked us the suite on Carmilla's"

"Can I take a backpack or something?"

"One backpack...That's all I'm giving you" He says slowly.

"Thank you" I reply

"And no shopping while we're there..."

I look at him, eyebrow raised. The Carmilla Hotel was known for it's 'vampire friendly' environment. They had the biggest underground mall, with all my favorite stores lined up. It's almost a sin not to buy something there. Besides, a backpack gives me room for one pair of jeans for each of us, two spare t-shirts, underwear and one pair of shoes. I definitely needed more than that, seeing that we didn't know how long it would take to find Godric.

"I don't need your authorization to go shopping..." I reply defiantly.

"No...but you need my credit card"

And he got me there.

"You suck"

"It's in my nature, love."


	11. Babysit

Chapter XI

We arrived at Carmilla's Hotel early in the night. Entering the hotel I give the bell boy my small bag. I had convinced Eric to let me take a bigger bag, in return I had to promise not to go shopping. He won in the end. As he always does.

"Good night, sir" Says the woman on the front desk.

"Eric Northman." Eric replies shortly.

"Room M705." The blonde woman replies, giving both of us a key.

Eric nods at the woman and walks to the elevator, pushing the button to our floor. The bell boy follows us to the bedroom, leaving it with a generous tip.

I sit on the bed, and look at Eric, who is walking around the room, once again cell phone attached to his ear. The hotel room is pretty big, decorated with elegant and classy furniture. Like everything on this hotel. The curtains are open, letting the moonlight in, but as soon as the sun came up they would be close tight, leaving the room in complete darkness. Which is way the vampires love this hotel.

Eric sits beside me and closes his phone. I look at him and smile. Laying my head on his shoulder I wait for the plan of action.

"Bill is downstairs. I'm going to meet him. You go to Sookie and stay there. The Fellowship is on top of all this. I'm going to arrange a meeting with the Dallas assistants." He says.

"I still don't get what the hell those two do around here..." I reply getting up and taking a bottle of Tru Blood from the mini fridge.

"Suck up to the queen while trying to get Godric killed?!" Eric replies stretching.

"Aahh...Makes sense..." I turn to him and give him one of the bottles. "Still if she has to ask you to get him back...They aren't sucking up and well as they should"

"Well, you must of all, know the queen...She'll move the whole farm to find the needle in the haystack." He replies, shrugging. "Anyway I would have come either way..."

"True." I decide to change the subject "So I'm babysitting Sookie now?"

"You want me to do it?" He says, getting up from the bed.

"I'd rather not..." I reply taking my jacket off. "She'll put a spell on you..."

"Well then, you should get going. And I'll even throw you a bonus: Jessica will be there"

I squeal with fake enthusiasm. The young female vampire was full of energy, as is expected, but a few hours of her perky attitude, it's enough to drive me into the sunlight. When she stayed with us at the house, it took Pam and Eric to keep me from kicking her out of the propriety in broad daylight.

"Love?" I hear Eric from behind me.

"Yes?"

"Promise not to kill any of the two, while I'm away..."

"I'll try"

Grinning mischievously, I take his face in my hands and kiss his nose. He makes his tell tale grin and kisses my forehead in return. We stay like that for a minute, his lips on my forehead. He smells of smoke, cologne and hair gel, the last has became his best friend of late. Truth is, we vampires don't have much of an odor, not like humans do. Humans have their own personal odor, which is why they are so easy to 'feel'. When we're not wearing perfume, we smell of absolutely nothing.

Eric's cellphone rings on top of the bedside table. Some old rock ballad. We look at it, daring the vibrating object to keep ringing. When it does, Eric growls and gets it.

"What?!" He barks into it. "I'll be right there...Yes...Drink whatever you want..."

I grab both Tru Blood bottles and put them in the trash. Turning around I see Eric leaning against the front door waiting for me.

"There's room service for that, love." He says when I walk up to him.

"It feel like leaving corpses behind" I reply taking one of the key cards from his hands

"It's synthetic blood...It's equal to leaving a doll behind"

"I still don't get why you don't like the stuff, it has the same stuff as human blood and none of the guilty conscience." I argue as we descend the hall to the elevator. Bill's room is on one of the higher floor. The ones for humans. They have a view.

"We don't have a conscience, princess" He argues back, clicking the elevator buttons for the ground floor..

"You apologize to me every once in a while, you must have something that resembles a conscience"

"That's not guilty conscience..." He says walking out of the elevator, leaving me questioning what it is that he feels when he apologizes.

Walking the long corridors I try to remember Bill's room number. I try to smell Sookie's odor from the corridor and finally find it. Knocking a few times I wait for the girl to answer the door. When she does, she's only wearing a bathrobe. It's noticeable why, since the room smells of sex and human sweat.

"I see you have already tried out the bed...Is it comfortable?" I ask, walking around the room.

"Huh...I..." She says blushing. I imitate her blush, just because I can. "It's none of your business" She finally says.

"No it's not, but since I'm on babysitting duty...I thought we could make small talk. But if you don't want to, I can just sit there and you won't even notice the dead girl in the room"

Sookie looks at me for a while, pondering her choices. I'm almost surprised she didn't argue about the babysitting issue, but I don't complain. Since I'm gonna be here for almost all night I might as well enjoy it.

"Well, what do you want to talk about?" Sookie asks sitting on the couch.

"You tell me..." I say sitting in the opposite side of the couch.

" Hum...How was your flight?"

"Bumpy, Eric always arrives first. It actually sucks when he's the only one who knows the way and I have to follow him..." I say, crossing my legs.

"Eric knows how to pilot?" She asks.

"We can fly..." I tell her "Like superman without the cape. It's just as awkward as you are imagining us right now...but it's faster than waiting for the plane"

"Wow...Really? Can Bill fly too?"

" Maybe...He's too young for that, though...Give him a century or two"

"That's an awful lot of time" She says crossing her own legs.

"Time doesn't work for us like it works for you..."

We stay silent for a while. She's probably wondering about all the issue of time about vampires and humans, I can almost see the cogs working inside her brain. Shaking my head, I laugh a little at her pondering look, it makes her look cute, and dumb for that matter. Finally her head pops up and her brown eyes focus on me.

"You're not like Eric..." She finally states.

"I'm not like Eric..." I say nodding slowly. I come up with a thousand funny remarks, but I don't think it's the right time.

"You're more human..."

"I'm not..." I counter.

"You smile, and laugh and you're nice to me" She says "Eric is always angry, always furious, ready to kill...usually me"

"Eric has issues and responsibilities that I don't." I state. "I have the choice to be relax and enjoy, for example, talking to you right now, all the while Eric is down stairs with Bill trying to figure out a way to save, pretty much the whole state, from a war between fangs and humans. If you had that kind of responsibility, wouldn't you be furious all the time? "

"It won't come to that..." Sookie says stubbornly.

"Hopefully not...Because we'd probably lose..."

"Why? Aren't y'all suppose to be the top of the food chain? The death itself?"

"I don't know if you noticed, but we can only fight from 9 to 6 am, apart from that, we're pretty much sitting ducks. You people can fight to you hearts desire...We'd be dead, really dead, on the first day of battle"

" It's weird to realize you have weaknesses. Everyone, everywhere talks about vampires, like y'all are indestructible. Even you, talk about yourselves like that. When I met Bill, I thought vampires were invincible. Only when I saw him burnt from the sun, is when I realized vampires are just as weak as humans..."

"Well, not as weak...I can squash you like a bug without you even blinking" I say grinning " But in general, yeah, we have our weaknesses..."

"What's Eric's weakness?" She ask

"For me to know, for you to find out..." I say getting up from the couch into the mini fridge. I grab a mini vodka bottle and a Tru Blood.

"Is it you?" She ask, receiving the mini vodka.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you his weakness?"

"Not really...I was when I was young...But not right now..."

"So you're just his girlfriend?"

I look at her with an eyebrow raised.

"It's just...I didn't know that vampires could love and care for each other..." She says looking down, like she's embarrassed. It's probably the first time we get to talk with each other without either Bill or Eric near us.

"Does Bill care and loves you?" I ask, before taking a sip of my Tru Blood.

"Yes...I think so. But I mean Eric is like the polar opposite of Bill"

"Do you judge every book you by the cover?"

She stops and thinks for a while. If there's someone who can get that saying is her. On the outside everyone thinks she's just a ditzy blonde girl, with an nice ass and great tits, nobody cares if she's intelligent. That's the vibe everyone sent when we went to Merlotte's that one time.

"I shouldn't do that, should I?" She asks, looking at the mini bottle.

"No you shouldn't...But you do...Like everyone else does." I shrug my shoulders. "Anyway, you should relax around both of us. If we wanted you dead, you'd be dead."

Sookie looks up and smiles. We stay silent for a couple of minutes, both drinking from the bottles, enjoying the sounds of the cars outside. I can hear Jessica wondering around on the other room, and when she comes out of the room I'm already expecting her.

"Oh my gosh, Lils you're here!" Jessica says bouncing up and down. Did I mention I hate when someone calls me Lils. Specially Jessica, since she's the one who thought it up.

"No I'm downstairs, this is just an illusion!" I say before Jessica grabs me and hugs me. I can hear Sookie laughing.

"I'm so glad you're here. Is Eric here too?!"

"Yes, he's downstairs"

"Can we go to him? Please. Please. Please?" Fact about Jessica, she had developed a serious crush on Eric.

"No, he's busy." I state."He said he'll swing by later"

"Great!"

There's a knock on the door and I grab the knob. I hear Jessica walk behind me, followed by Sookie

"I got some room service, I hope you don't mind" The young vampire says.

Opening the door I see the same boy you got my bag to the room. I relax and open the door fully.

"Male, straight, B negative" The boy says.

"That for me" Jessica says.

You go girl. If Bill could see you now, you'd be getting the biggest, most boring one sided argument ever. I let the young man in, shaking my head and grinning, but next thing I know Sookie is running down the hall. I growl and run after her. Of course, the night couldn't just be a relaxing time between girls. The human had to ruin everything.


	12. Concept

Chapter XII

When we finally stop chasing the boy down the hall, Sookie tries to reason with him. Telling him him it's okay for them to talk about the fact they can read someone's mind. I, personally, think it's just a lack of respect for the other person, and I'm glad I'm a vamp so she can't hear me say the awful things I say about her.

Standing behind her, with my arms crossed over my chest, I give Berry, the meanest look I could muster, which consisted of showing fangs and angry eyebrow action.

"Hey, Lils"I try not to roll my eyes at the nickname, while she turns to me "Can you glamour him?" She turns to Berry almost immediately, not letting me answer. "They can't glamour me..."

"Don't" He says looking at me, almost begging me not to try, which I wasn't going to anyway. "They can't, I just fake it"

Smart kid. He walks away for a while but stops to look back at us again. I'm starting to feel a little frustrated about not knowing what the hell they are saying in each others minds. I wish I had a cute super power like that. Eric said I once made a gas lamp explode, but it was a lamp full of gas, it was bound to happen. And besides, I'm pretty much on the top of the food chain, why do I need super powers.

"Look, Dallas vamps are serious and scary as shit" I hear the boy state.

"Well, I don't know 'bout you, but the candy ass-ed vampires I'm with, are pretty scary too. Just look at her, doesn't she look scary to you?" Sookie says pointing at me. I grin showing him my two sharp fangs and whispering 'boo'.

When the argument finally ends, I let my arms down. These humans are more complicated than a 25,000 piece puzzle. Sookie bumps into me as she storms away into the room again. I stop the urge to ran up to her a kick her so she falls over. Eric wouldn't be happy.

Once we get to the room, Jessica is getting the sermon I was expecting her too hear when Bill found out about the straight male, B negative. I stand neat the door, hands in pockets waiting for a cue to leave.

"Hey look girls, there's dirty movies on TV..." She says when we enter the room.

"Groovy..." I say, before Bill looks at me like I've grown an heartbeat. "I'm going now...You kids have fun, 'kay? Bye"

I wave at them and flash to the elevator, still grinning about Jessica's excitement about porn movies. It gives me the thought of making another child, but seeing that I would have to either kill someone else or ask the magistrate or even the queen, I don't think I'm making a child anytime soon.

Entering the bar I see Eric sucking on some blonde girls neck. I sit on a stool, looking at him, making sure he knows I'm there. When he sees me, he grins, but keeps on sucking. I nod, it takes two to tango my friend, and I've learn from the best.

Looking around the room I select a hand full of handsome men. Some guy in a suit; one bald, cute muscle man; two twins from the far corner of the bar and the barman who looks just about ready to eat. Literally.

I close my eyes for a bit, concentrating, when I open them I look at each candidate and glamour them. In a blink of an eye I have the five man surrounding me, begging for me to have a drink with them. Or on them.

I look to see my maker giving money to the girl, with a angry expression on his face. Grinning I turn to the barman, who is standing in front of me with a stupid grin on his handsome face. I grin back and stop glamouring, but he just keeps looking at me. He laughs and offers me a drink on the house. I'm about to say yes when Eric barks over my shoulder.

"She already had a drink"

"It's true, but maybe tomorrow..." I reply to the barman, who nods and walks away.

Eric puts his hands on the stool and turns me slowly to him. He has that angry look he makes when he loses at something.

Me? I'm just sitting there smiling victoriously. Eric should learn I'm pretty good at glamouring.

"If I didn't know better I would say you were jealous Miss Lilian..." He says still looking at me.

"You're the one looking all angry..." I state.

"I was feeding"

"I was playing"

He looks back at the men who were still standing close to me. I glamour them to leave after a while, which makes them walk away quietly, confused on to why they were standing at the bar. Eric finally straightens up and takes my hand, dragging me behind him to the elevator.

After the elevator doors close, Eric pushes me into the corner and kisses me roughly. I push him back into the opposite corner, grinning. He raises an eyebrow but lets me do it. Kissing him, I bite his tongue drawing a little blood. He flinches, but doesn't stop me.

When we get to our floor, both our clothes have a disgruntled look. Eric's hair is going all over the place and my neatly done ponytail is long gone. I have a silly grin on my face and Eric is a supporting a small scratch on his neck.

"Maybe we should have waited until we got to the room" I say taking out the hair piece all the way.

"And what is stopping us from doing whatever we want anywhere on this hotel?" He states walking towards our door "Unless I've tired you, old lady..."

I grin, taking the card from his hand and walking backwards to the room. Throwing him the hair piece, followed by one of my shoes and tank top, I get to the room's door with only my jeans and black bra on. The fact that I'm in the middle of the hotels corridor doesn't bother me. No human would dare to say anything, and other vamps don't really care.

Next thing I know I'm stuck between Eric's body and the room's door. I grin and try to open the door, but seeing that I'm currently being distracted by a very handsome and strong vampire kissing down my neck, the door is taking longer than necessary to open.

I finally find the small card holder and pass it. Eric grasps my waist and pushes me up so he's carrying me inside the bedroom. He closes the door with a kick, and I hope he didn't break the thing.

He throws me to the bed and almost rips my jeans off. But after I reminded him I had only brought that pair of jeans, so his infinite supply of hair gel could fit inside the bag, Eric gets more gently with the piece of clothing.

I watch him take off his jacket and shirt slowly. Biting my lip, I wait for him to discard the rest of the clothes, which he does after few seconds.

Extending my arms, I grab his hands and pull him to me. He lays down on top of me for a second or two and looks down between us.

"I hate to state the obvious...but aren't you a little over dressed for the occasion?" He says

"Depends on what's the occasion..." I reply looking down like him.

He puts his head down and whispers the full one on one about the happenings of the next hour or so, in my ear.

"Well, then what are you waiting for Mr. Northman...An invitation?"

He grins at me and proceeds to put into action every single detail he had whispered in my ear. Much to our enjoyment, it's was far better than what he had described.

In the morning both of us lay in a mess of sheets, satisfied, tired and grinning from ear to ear. The room was silent, both of us almost blacked out. I remember the conversation I had with Sookie and manage to say a sentence.

"Sookie asked me if I was your girlfriend..."

"Humm...And what did you answer?" He asked while caressing my hair.

"I never did..."

"What would you have answered?"

"I don't know..." I push myself into one elbow to look at him "What would you?"

"I would say the term girlfriend doesn't describe the type of relationship we have." He says looking at the ceiling. "She wouldn't be able to grasp the concept of us."

"Are we that complicated?"

"No...that's exactly why she wouldn't get it" He looks at me and I raise one eyebrow in question. "We got one common interest: each other. That's what keeps us together. You need me, as much as I need you. I'm the one who gets you and you're the who gets me. Period. For her this won't be enough, she'll need to know why I need you, why after a thousand years I'm not sick of having you around..."

"So you love me?" I ask.

He doesn't say anything, which doesn't bother me. It should though, on the back of my mind I try to count how many time he said those three words, and I in the near past, he hasn't. Still doesn't bother me.

"So I'm your girlfriend?" I say to him, jokingly.

"No...you're a pain in my fine, white vampire ass." He jokes.

I pretend to be insulted and sit up straight on the bed, mouth open and eyebrows raised . He laughs quietly and pulls me gently into his chest.

"You're my pain in the ass, and I won't give you up for nothing..."


	13. Bond, Sookie Bond

AU: And another two chapters! Thank you to my beta; my reviewers and everyone who takes the time to read this fanfiction! XoXo

Chapter XIII

I don't know what pisses me off more. The fact they think they are better than me or the fact I know I'm better than them. They stand there looking at us like they could crush us with a look. If only Godric was here, he'd put them in their place

"Come in..." Isabel says smiling, it was probably the most fake smile she could gather.

It's the first time I've seen them in at least a decade, since the queen decide to arrange the sheriffs. Isabel, Stan and Godric were responsible for Area 9; Godric being the Sheriff, and the other two his supposed left and right hand. Much like Eric, me and Pam, but with the difference that our nest lived in some kind of dysfunctional harmony. That and we were not trying to kill each other like them.

Isabel was known for her cold and distant attitude, she always knew what to do, when to do it and not feeling remorse for those who perished in the way, although I think she's far calmer now, something changed in her. Stan on the other hand was a bull, he would fix his stare on something a go at it head first, humans would call him psychopath, I just call him stupid. I still don't get how Godric could control them. When he comes to visit us, we joke that he looks older every time because of those two.

"I didn't know there were to be fucking humans in the house..." Stan said mockingly.

"Now wait a minute..." Sookie starts.

"Respect her!" Bill finishes.

I roll my eyes, that man couldn't be respectful even if respect bit him in the ass. Looking at Eric I see him mimicking my expression. With the way things are starting, this meeting is about to turn useless.

"Are we sure Godric was kidnapped by the Fellowship of the Sun?" Eric says walking around the couch to stand next to me, hands on the back of the couch.

"Yes" Stan answers

"No" Isabel counters.

"They are the only ones with the organization and the manpower..." Stan argues.

"Yeah, but they are amateurs..."

I shake my head once more. It's a waste of time with these two. It gets on my nerves how these two small excuses for help, don't think of anything but to argue with each other. I'm envying Godric's patience by now, declaring him the most patient vampire on earth. I've been here for ten minutes and I want to kill them both, he's been with them for a decade.

Eric screams at them calling them incompetents. Hopefully insulting them will get them in the mood. I smile at how bitchy they get about territory. Isabel thinks she invited us here, little does the vampire know that before she even thought about inviting us, we were already waiting.

"It's not a movie, it's a war!" Stan declares like he's Alexander the Great, about to storm in some country.

"Can you all just shut the fuck up and think for a while?!" I bark at them.

"Oh, look Eric your shadow talks..." Stan says smiling.

"I am also old enough to kill you both without having an excuse for it, so shut up and listen..." I turn to the Dallas vampire. "We know they got him, and there's no way we'll blow them up. We come too far to have the humans coming at us with torches and stakes again."

"I remember you being the ones who hid when that time was passing..." Isabel states.

"I remember you being the one getting all up in the kings hideout when that time was over, making sure he declared you as queen...Must have sucked to know he already had a one..." I spit back.

Isabel looks at me with her death glare, which just makes me raise my eyebrows. Eric stands next to me, I don't know if he's urging me on or stopping me from anything. She's infuriating when she wants to be.

"We'll take them all out at once!" Stan says after a while, completely oblivious to what I've said.

"Then go back to Romania..."

Oh for Pete's sake, seriously. I turn my back on them and look at Eric begging him to do something. He nods and starts arguing with them, which he should have known doesn't get him nowhere. Not his best move. I walk towards the end of the room, trying to block out everyone screaming. Someone needs to start thinking clearly or we won't get anywhere. Leaning forward on the dining table, I a let out a 'Sookie' kind of scream.

"Would you all just shut up!" I hear something break behind me "I'm sorry Eric, but this is useless. They don't think of anyone but themselves, and me, honestly, I'm too old to hear these two infants going back and forward on how to start World War III. We need to find Godric, without going back to the stone age..."

Everyone in the room stands there looking at me, like I've grown a second head. I stare back at them, waiting for something to happen, for someone to put a foot down as say 'she's right, we should find Godric'. After a minute or so of silence I give up on this meeting. Shaking my head, I walk out the door. Finding a good spot on the stairs, I sit down. There's a small pool on the backyard of their house, surrounded by tanning chairs. Why do they have these? Bathe in moonlight? Stupid nest. I don't remember ever bathing in sunlight, let alone in moonlight.

It's funny what I remember from being human. There were colorful dresses, the days were warm and the nights were warmer. The last thing I ate: grapes and strawberries. It's funny because I always thought that, even knowing we don't taste food like humans do, I'd always remember how strawberries would taste. In reality, they taste like sponge. As does everything else I eat, but blood. I wished blood tasted like more like strawberries.

"Good job with the mirror..." I hear Eric say behind me.

"What?" I ask turning my head to him.

"The mirror broke when you screamed..." Sookie says from the other side

"I didn't touch the mirror..." I say, looking back at the patterns in the water.

"You pissed off Isabel. 'My most precious possession.'" she said. "Quite funny situation, if we weren't pressed on finding Godric" Eric said, while I got up from the steps.

Bill and Eric had a compromised face, while Sookie seemed proud about something. I narrowed my eyes at Eric, who shook his head, making me go to plan B. Looking at Sookie, I smile.

"So what was the conclusion y'all come up with?" I said "Should I go and get my armor? I've got a great one, given by Joan of Arc. Really cute..."

f

"I'm going to infiltrate the Fellowship..." She says proudly.

I look at Eric who looks back at me and shrugs. He couldn't care less as long as Godric was saved. Good, keep worrying about Godric and not Sookie. Turning my eyes to Bill I see him close to tears. She's going to be the death of him. Hell if she failed, she's going to be the death of us.

"Our own female James Bond." I joke. "At least there won't be any wars"

"There's a possibility of her dying, Lilian!" Bill says angrily.

"She won't...If there's someone who is good at looking like an innocent,dumb, hillbilly, it's Sookie. And I'm saying that in the most positive manner" I say jokingly.

"Well, thank you, Lilian" She says to me, smiling genuinely. "Well, I don't know about y'all. But I'm beat...Can we go back to the hotel?"

Once at the hotel I wave goodbye to Sookie and Bill as they take another elevator. Meanwhile Eric has been silent since we left Godric's house. I don't try to talk to him. For him to be this silent, he's probably thinking of something. Something big.

Once we get to the room, I walk to the bed and lay down, watching Eric walk around the room. At this pace, there will be a hole on the floor in minus five minutes. I flash in front of him, placing a hand on his chest and looking up at his blue eyes.

"Would you stop? You're making me dizzy" I say.

"Let's be honest. What do you think she'll accomplish in the Fellowship?" Eric asks, pushing his hands in his pockets.

" Maybe she'll do her job, and find where Godric is..."

"Not if she dies in the process..." He states.

"Do you care?"

"About?"

"Her dying?"

"We need to find Godric..." He says turning his back to me. The fact that he didn't answer the question doesn't go unnoticed.

"We can call the queen" I say, waiting for his lash out. "She'll do something about this, since we already know where he is, we tell her and she does whatever she needs to do..."

"You think she doesn't already know?! The first thing Isabel did after we left was call her, and relay everything that was said in that house."

"Then we'll have to rely on Sookie to find where they got him. Then we'll go and get him." I almost scream at him.

He stares at me for a while, waiting for something, I shrug my shoulders. Godric is as important to me and he is to him. If it wasn't Godric neither of us would still be alive. If we have to wait a little longer to save him, we do. But Eric is too impatient for that. He growls, opens the door and leaves stating he's going out to feed. I look at the closed door for a while, knowing he wasn't going to come back anytime soon. I'll give him two hours, then I'm going to find him. A few minutes later, there's a knock on the door. It couldn't be Eric, or I would have felt him. Sniffing the hair, I shake my head. It's Sookie.

Walking to the door, I open it slowly. She was already in her hotel robe, her blonde her in disarray. With a cellphone in her ear, she pushed herself inside the room and handed me the device.

"She says she is your mother..."

Great...


	14. Oh, Mother!

Chapter XIV

I take the phone from Sookie's hand and order her to sit down and shut up for a while. Looking at the cellphone I realize she had called Bill instead of Eric. I put the cellphone to my hear and wait for her to say something. There's no sound from the other side, but I know she's there. I can feel her waiting, staring at the wall on her big study.

"Apparently threatening you Sheriff, was enough to make him do something..." I hear her high pitched voiced on the other end. I had to stop the urge to ask what she had done to him.

Meet my mother, my biological mother, the queen of the state of Texas. The nominated one at least.

"We're getting Godric." I say to her "We have a plan..."

"I know, you're even using the human girl as bait" She states sweetly.

"She's not bait. Sookie is helping us..." I see the girl tremble for her place on the couch.

"Of course she is, dear." She mocks me.

"Why didn't you call Eric?"

"His phone was busy. Ordering out perhaps. Anyway, sweetheart, I wanted to congratulate you on moving on with finding Godric."

"It's Eric who deserves the merit."

"You should stop following him around, you know. People talk, you shouldn't be behind him all the time, take the lead. You know, one phone call to Sophie and his job is yours..." She say on the other side, I can hear the smile on her face.

"No, thank you, he does his job fine."

"Well then, my sweet, I'll let you go and do whatever it is you were doing. Sophie says hi..."

Sophie is the Louisiana queen. My mother's best friend forever, literally. They bond over the fact they were nominated by the king to rule southern states. I see them as the red queens from Alice in Wonderland. Hell, maybe they are. I can see my mother screaming 'Off with their head' as Sophie commands her card troops.

"Right. Goodbye"

"Goodbye, princess" I hate when she calls me that.

I hang up the phone and throw it at the couch. Sitting next to Sookie, I try not to scream at everything.

"I didn't know vampires could have kids..." Sookie whispers after a beat.

"She's my biological mother, she had me when she was human. She was turned a little over a decade after me, by a vampire whom she seduced into turning her." I explain leaning back into the couch.

"She sound pretty authoritative..."

"That woman must have seen the future." I turn my head to the southern girl "She's the queen. Her creator became the king of Texas and she has became the queen by proxy. So she is now the Queen of the great state of Texas." I say the last part with a fake enthusiasm.

"It must have been good to have your mother next to you. I remember Jessica's suffering for her family."

"Yeah, it was. For a while at least" I smile remembering when I first encounter her as a vampire

"But when the king announced her as the queen, she got a little...crazy with power...In the past she would ask for something, you know. Please, thank you and all. Now she demands it. She threatens. She's the queen."

I found out she had been turned when Godric had invited the old king and his child to dine with us. When I saw her enter our house I could have died again. It had made me happy to see her, I had missed her. Not being able to see her was one of the most difficult things I had to do. I remember how she had cried when they buried me. I remember how I cried when Godric had told I could never see her again.

"I'm sorry..." Sookie says.

"Don't. I'm fine..." I smile at her, showing my fangs, making her giggle. "Deep down, really deep down...I'm glad she got where she is now. She may be a bitch, but she's a good ruler. And she's my mother..."

We sit quietly for another minute or so. Both remembering our mothers. I heard Sookie sniffle and look at her, a small tear runs down her face. I feel sympathy for her, she lost her grandmother recently, talking about family ties most hurt for her. She looks back at me and smiles sadly.

"My grandmother was a pretty good ruler too." She says quietly.

"I'm sure she was..."

"Well, princess..." She says after sniffling a few times "I'm have to get back to Bill, before he sends a search party after me. "

"We wouldn't want that" I say to her, while she walks out the door too, leaving me alone once more.

I walk to the bathroom, a cold shower is going to do me good. Getting one of the big towels from the hang I step into the shower. After a few minutes I hear a phone ring in the room. Sookie had forgotten the cellphone.

Before leaving the bathroom I put on Eric's shirt and walk out. The cell is still ringing, the glow from the small screen being the only light in the room. Walking towards it I see that it has fell to the floor. As I preparing to answer it, there's another knock on the door. I don't bother to sniff, it's probably Sookie realizing she left the cell here.

"You know for a twenty something human you really are an air head..." I say looking at the cellphone.

I should have looked up, I should have sniffed the air. I should have been more careful, because now the only I feel is a piercing pain on my head. Silver.

Not good...


	15. Fudge

Chapter XV

"Wake up!"

My head hurts, stop screaming.

"Wake up!"

Something's burning my wrist. I slowly open my eyes to look at a familiar face. A familiar face I wish I wasn't seeing. Reverend Steve and his left hand Gabe. I try to remember what happened since I've open the door. They knew where we were, someone must have told them. Or they found out by themselves. Shit. I need to warn Eric and the others, if they got me, they'll get them sooner or later.

I look around to survey my surroundings. It's a basement. Four metal, probably silver walls. No windows. I'm standing up, arms by my side, held by two silver chains to the floor. There's no need to to pull at them, unless I want to get my hands to melt off my wrist.

"Look at her, she's probably thinking how the silver is burning through her sinful skin"

"Actually I'm thinking how I'm going kill you when I get off this chains..." I state slowly.

I don't know what they've done to me, but I feel like I haven't fed in days. Looking at my arms I chain marks all around my arms. What were we expecting anyway, if they kidnapped Godric, nobody was really safe.

"And what makes you think you'll get out of those?!" Steven says.

"Sooner or later, they'll come for you, Reverend." I say trying to sound menacing, but only managing to squeak.

"Good. The more the merrier." He says walking to a metallic door. "Gabe, make sure she's secure and come find me on the yard."

Steve leaves the room leaving me with the bulky man. He starts by walking around me, breathing on top of me. I try to concentrate enough to glamorize him to leave me alone, but I find it difficult to concentrate..

"You can stop that, little girl. Do you really think we'd let you in the same room with us, if you could glamour us into killing each other?"

"It crossed my mind" I say. "Human aren't known for their intelligence"

I hear him take something from his pant pocket. Whatever it was, it's now clasped tightly around my neck, burning all the way through my skin. Trying not to scream, I growl at the man.

"Sooner or later you'll scream." Gabe says pulling the silver around my neck tighter. "It's funny that a creature of nightmares, death itself, is now scared out of her wits"

"What...makes...you think...I'm scared?!" I spit out slowly, the burning flesh of my neck getting more painful by the minute.

"You're shaking up..." He says finally loosening up the thing, which I now see it's a silver thread.

"It's not fear, you stupid waste of air. It's anger..." It's also pain. The silver cuffs are burning away my wrists. But I know better than to tell him that.

"Right..." He says now standing if front of me.

"I'm a thousand years old, I've been through one Spanish Inquisition, one French Revolution and two World Wars. What the fuck makes you think I'm scared of you?!" I say between my teeth.

"The fact that you are bound by silver cuffs should help you realize you aren't going anywhere alive" He states

"That would be pretty impossible anyway, meat sack. I've been dead for the last thousand years or so..."

"And you still want to be around humans?!?" He asks taking another silver thread of his pocket

"You are dead. Your place is in the ground, with the bugs...not walking around with the creations of God..."

"Amen..." I mocked him, only to be rewarded with another string around my neck.

"This is for you to learn not to mock God, and everything he ever created, you stupid little bitch"

"Not to get cocky here..." I whisper. "But my creator is pretty much a god...Nordic, six feet tall, blonde...I bet your wife would love to meet him..."

And I got my first bitch slap in a century. I probably overdid it with the wife comment. Just keep him talking and smacking until he gets that I'm not going to die without the stake, and he'll get tired of me bad mouthing him. If I get him angry enough, maybe he'll just hit me, which is a far better fate than being mauled with silver.

"Do not ever even think about my wife, you filthy demon..." He says grabbing my face, his silver ring hurting my cheek.

"I wasn't thinking per say...More like fantasizing..."

"I'm going to kill you..." He screams in my face.

"You can't, you...oxymoron...I'm already dead!"

He grins and takes a gun from the back of his pants. I roll my eyes, do we have to write everything down to this fuckers?! Bullets don't kill us. Pointing it at me, he grins deviously. And they call us children of the devil. If that so called God, could see his 'child' right about now, I'm sure he'll be very proud. We're supposed to be equals, the fact he has a beating heart and I don't shouldn't really matter. The fact that I can kill him with a look should, though.

"You're going to shoot me? That's rich!"

"Wooden bullet to the heart, kid. Puts you out like a light..."

As Sookie would so eloquently put it: Fu...dge...


	16. Half Empty

Chapter XVI

"Gabe!" A woman's screeches from behind the door. "Steve is calling for you. They have arrived..."

I think I just shit my pants, if I had any pants right now. Or a digestive system. Looking at the man in front of me, I wait for him to finish the job and go, but apparently Steve's calling is more important. For once I'm thankful at the Reverend.

"Don't go anywhere..." He says putting the gun back in his pants.

"I wouldn't, even if I could, sweetheart..." I spat back at him.

As Gabe opens the door, I watch as the blonde's face changes from indifference to sadness. I must look real bad if she's looking at me like that. Getting my mind blank, and a puppy face, I stare at the woman trying to do anything to her. If I could just make her take one cuff off. One cuff, come one blondie, look at me. Don't you want to help me?! Please help me.

The door slams and I loose contact with her. Bitch. Must be really weak. Wonder what the hell is taking Eric this long. He should have been kicking door the church's door and killing everyone. I'll give him four seconds. One, two, three, four. I'm going to disown that bastard.

Maybe it's Sookie who has arrived, if she could only read my mind. Hell if she could read Gabe's mind, she'd be half way there. I look at the ground, it's concrete. At least I can sit down, apparently the wait is going to be long. Crossing my legs and closing my eyes, I take a look at my body. Bloody and hissing. There's something attached to my belly. Oh look small, piercing crosses are craved in there. Taking the silver crosses out, burns my fingers almost to the bone.

I lay down on the floor, and try to keep my eyes open, but I feel them close after a few seconds. It's probably morning.

There's feel something kicking my side. Grabbing whatever was hurting my side, I twisted it, only to have something burning my leg.

Opening my eyes, I see Steve, with a poking stick made out of silver in his hand, the point of it had blood on it. Looking to my left, I smile. Apparently I had twisted Gabe's foot, and he had fallen. Point one to the vampire in silver chains. Feeling a little more like myself, I sit up and look at both men. Gabe had a big silver chain in his hand, which leads me to conclude this is gonna suck for me.

"Silver for breakfast...I'm really loving your room service, Reverend..." I say not moving an inch.

"Get up..." He spats...

"I'm not really in the mood to get up...Besides, it's morning...I'm much better laying down..." I smile for a second but then I feel Gabe's chain around my neck, pushing me up.

"Are you scared now little girl..."

"I'm older than you for about a thousand years, you stupid fuck...Stop calling me little girl..."

"Oh look, we pissed off the vampire..."

Clenching my teeth, I do my best not to scream. The reverend walks to the door opening it, but then walks back to me and proceeds to take of the cuffs, making me moan in satisfaction. I don't look down at my wrists, I know how they look: burned, bloody, red...

"Let's go for a little walk..."

"If you insist..." I say, at the same time Gabe pulls me with his makeshift collar.

"Come on, I'm sure you'll enjoy this..." The reverend says.

We walk for a while and then I hear a familiar voice. A southern familiar voice. Apparently Bill was right, the girl got caught. She's not as bright as James Bond. Can't she read minds?! For a telepathic girl she sure is easy to get caught.

"Morning lovebirds..."

"They are coming for us you know?!" Sookie's says

"Who?! Them?!" Steve laughs.

Gabe kicks me through the door and I fall forward to the silver fence surrounding Sookie's cage. I immediately jump back into Gabe's reach and he pulls my leash. Fucking prick, when this is all over and done with, I'm going enjoy watching him burn.

"Yeah, sure...Actually we're expecting them..." He states

"Lilian..." she whispers, but I shake my head. It's bad enough they know where we are. "Y'all gonna get yourselves killed...that's not a threat it's a fact..."

"Ya know what...I've been telling 'em that all night...but they just don't listen..." I say, trying not to fall asleep on my feet. I hate mornings.

Gabe pulls my leash back and I hiss. These people are a bunch of psychopaths, and I've known psychopaths. Hell, I've made one or two myself. I need to sleep. No sleep. Help Sookie. Help Godric. I need to get off the silver...

"Now, now...I'm not the monster the vampire media makes me out to be..." I hear Steve say, now sitting on a fold up chair looking at his prisoners.

"Of course not..." I start. "In the vamp media we made you up as a little angel..."

"Shut up, vampire..." Gabe says pulling my leash again.

"All I want from you are some answers...Then I'll give you a nice breakfast and you'll be on your way..." He says.

"What do you wanna know..."

I look up to see a man I haven't notice before. His scent isn't strange, but I'm too weak to remember where it comes from.

"Sookie we need to get outta here, just tell him what he wants..." He says.

Great. Another coward. Oh look, it's not just a coward, it's a stupid coward, who just gave the enemy our whole plan. Good going, let's see how you get out of there now.

Apparently Steve didn't care about the sheriff, he's more concerned about Jason, maybe they became pals. But, by the way he's getting out of that chair and running to the door I think it's more in the likes of not so friendly.

"Gabe..."

I look at Sookie for a while, almost forcing my thoughts into her head, which I know it's impossible, but I hope she hears. Just stay calm, don't ruin this. Before I can think of that Gabe pulls the leash.

"Get Jason..." Steve screams "Put her, in the cage...We don't need her for now..."

We walk for a while in silence, Gabe pushing my leash and me trailing behind, cursing and hissing. He opens the door and pushes me inside room. Gabe closes the door, and I fall to the concrete floor, the chain around my neck comes loose and I push it off of me, once again burning my hands in the process.

I lay on the ground looking at the florescent light on the ceiling. Closing my eyes I try to meditate the pain away, blocking everything out. I can feel the smaller cuts heal, but the most severe burns don't change. Those would have left a scar if I was human. Hell, I'd be dead if I was human. Fuck, I am dead...

My cup is officially half empty...


	17. Blood Loss

Chapter XVII

I hear someone opening the door and I try to sit up to see who's coming in. If it's a member of the Fellowship, I don't think I can keep up anymore. I'm feeling more and more weak, not feeding for whatever how long I was here...

"Come one it's time for the show, sweet cakes..."

I feel him grab me and place the silver leash on again, but when I look up, it's not Gabe I see, it's another big burly man. Another one to the hit list. He drags me outside and we pass the cage where Sookie was earlier, and lying on the floor is the explanation as to why Gabe isn't the one pulling the leash. Another fellowship member is dragging his corpse out of the cage. I feel a grin creeping up my face. Got what he deserve. Sookie's missing but her companion is lying on the floor unconscious.

The guy, that is not Gabe, pulls me up the stairs to the sanctuary. I can hear Steve's voice, shouting something about his family and how he's going to sacrifice a vampire. I rool my eyes, this is getting old! I guess that's either me or Godric, but as soon as I step into the church's podium, the only vampire there aside from me is Eric, with Sookie by his side. The guy pusshes me to Steve and I look up at Eric, he as micro frown on his face and I can feel is anger building up like a bomb. I shake my head at him, half trying to calm him down, half disappointed that he only got there now.

I would have needed saving a couple of hours before. His expression changed from anger to surprise as he felt my disappointment. Maybe he didn't got the memo, his mate had been kidnapped by the Fellowship, maybe because he was too busy chasing Sookie around, trying to find her. Son of a bitch. Men.

"Any last words vampire?" Steve asks pushing my leash.

"Our father, Who art in heaven, Hallowed be thy name..." I start before the reverend pulls me up by the leash.

"You think that's funny?!"

I think it's hilarious, but I'm too weak to answer back, so I just grin at him, showing him my fangs, which earns me yet another leash pull. It feels like it's now starting to burn through the vocal cords.

"I'll give myself to you...in exchange of her release, Godric's and the human..." I hear Eric shout.

Oh look, he is now up to date with the evening party plans. What is he doing? Why would he give himself over? That was not the plan, the plan is Sookie dies we run. I'm honestly caring less and less about the human's well being. I definitely need some blood. Now is not the time to be prince charming Eric Northman, just start killing people and ask questions later. Why aren't they all dead already?!

"No, you won't" I finally whisper.

"Now, now girl...let the man talk." Steve says.

"Godric is already freed, let him, her and Sookie go, without harm, and you'll have your vampire on a stick" Eric says, and the only thing I can do is shake my head. Stupid vampire.

"Fine" Steve says letting the leash go and pushing me to the ground near where Sookie and Eric are, the silver chain still loose around my neck.

I look up to see Eric kneeling near me, touching the silver carefully yo take it off without hurting him too much. I frown a little but retain from touching him. I was really mad at him, but he was still my maker and I sure was glad to see him here.

Now to the facts. If Godric is free where the hell is he? Where is he and what are we doing here then?! I get up with Sookie's help, Eric already walking to the altar, she's flinches when she takes a full look at me. Do I really look that bad?

The reverend takes a step to the side and points to the altar, mentioning to Eric to lie down. He proceeds to place more chains on his arms, neck and feet. The hissing sounds sends shivers down my spine.

"I said I'd give myself over, if you let them go. Why aren't they gone..." Eric says, looking at me and Sookie.

"Well, I've thought it over, and I've figure, why not send y'all to hell. I mean, might as well chained your fang banger and the other one to the cross, kill three rabbits with one stone." Steve says

I hear something coming from outside, and after a while Bill comes running down the aisle screaming. Well at least our numbers are getting bigger. But of course Steve the man, takes a gun and points it at the girls head. Humans have way to many weaknesses. Walking towards him, I'm about to grab his neck, when some bozo catches my arm and pushes me, taking the stake on his hand and pointing on my chest.

"Let her go" I hear someone scream from behind us.

Steve's hand gets a big paint splatter and I look up to see Sookie's brother on a higher place, gun in his hand, pissed as hell. Go, Stackhouse brother, go! Everybody's silent and when the brother shoots a paintball into Steve's head, I try my best not to burst out laughing at the green splatter on his head.

The commotion gives me a chance to head butt the guy behind me and run to Eric. I look at the chain and back at his face. My hands are already burned almost to the bone. Hell with it. I try to touch the chains, but I can't.

"Sookie!" I scream "Little help here!"

The girl comes running to the altar and takes the chains off of Eric, who takes one look at me and then flashes to Steve, throwing him on the steps.

"Eric don't kill him!" Sookie screams.

"Kill the motherfucker" Jason counters.

Eric looks at me, and waits for me to say something. Honestly I don't know if I want him dead. I know want him severely injured, that's for sure, but dead? I shrug my shoulders and Eric nods at me, and tightens his grips on the man's neck.

We all look up as Stan comes waltzing through the door with a bunch of Dalla's vampires following him. I still can't believe this brainless dead person wants war with this crazy people.

"Kill them all, now!" He screams and his posse starts flashing towards us, and grabbing people's necks.

I step down near Eric looking at him. Letting out a small grin I cross my arms on my chest and wait for the blood bath. Steve tries to run but I grab the back of his coat and throw him down on the floor.

"Stay" I whisper, but his fear is too great, so he just sits tight. "Good boy"

I kneel down next to him and show him my fangs. Grabbing his head I start the movement to bite his neck when I hear Godric's voice from the top of the church. Hiding my fangs I grab Steve's neck and pulling him up, so that he's standing in front of me, one hand on his throat. I look at the older vampire and smile. Not a scratch on the little dead boy.

He gets on with his peace speech, which started by calling Stan his underling, something I found stupidly funny. Apparently nobody has hurt him. Lucky bastard. Probably even fed him an all while I was chained to the basement. Humans are really stupid. Why bother torture the older, more powerful vampire, where there's a younger one at sight. I roll my eyes at the humans decision.

We hear in silence as Godric asks for both sides to leave, peacefully, but Steve the reverend has a death wish. The human turns fully to me and places both my hands on his neck, begging for me to kill him. Apparently he has Jesus on speed dial. I grin squeezing his neck a little just enough to him gag.

"I'm actually older than your Jesus" Godric states. And I sigh, apparently I'm not going to kill him now.

"It's true" I mouth to Steve.

"I wish I could have known him, but I missed him" The older vampire flashes to Steve and I let him go, nodding to Godric.

Walking to Eric side, and place my head on his arm, waiting to see what will happen now that Godric has the big man on his hands. The fact the no one wants to die for him doesn't surprise me. Humans have no sense of loyalty, they will only fend for themselves. The humans start leaving the church and I sigh once more. I'm tired and I need blood urgently.

Eric takes my arm and we walk to Sookie and Bill's side. I turn to watch Godric leave with Stan but still hear Eric ask about Sookie's well being. Rolling my eyes, I turn to them; already Bill has his big bad face on, barking at Eric to follow his maker, so I refrain from shouting myself.

The southern vampire seems a little more angry than usual at my maker. I shake my head a walk away, unconsciously pulling Eric too. We walk out of the church slowly, well I kind of dragged my self out.

"Are you sure you don't want help?" Eric asks after seeing me struggle for a while.

"Are you sure you want to carry me down the aisle" I grin at him and he smiles grabbing my arm and helping me walk.

"Children..." We both turn around to see Godric standing behind us.

I walk up to him and hug the little guy. I hear Eric snort and Godric chest rumble. Never being the one too show that much sentiment, I blame the loss of blood on my touchy side. Letting go of him, I narrow my eyes.

"I went to hell and back to find you, and you were wandering around in the church all this time?!" I ask placing my hands on my hips.

"I apologize, child. Had I known where they were hiding you, I would have come to you..." Godric says patting my head.

"Should I have known you two were here, I would have come sooner..." Eric says placing his own hand on top of my head.

"I thought prince charming was suppose to save the princess before the dragon attacked, not wait until she's saved to say that they would..." I smile at both men and feel save when both of them smile back at me.

We look at Sookie, her brother and Bill as they walk out of the church. Sookie spots us and makes a bee line towards us, both men following behind her. Eric walks behind me and puts his arms around my waist as I put my head on Godric shoulder.

Aside from the tiredness, I feel happy. This is my original nest. Godric, Eric and me. Back then, we would wander the old world. Godric being the head of the nest, Eric and me the children. He could have given Eric the whole responsibility for making me but apparently, Eric had made me when he was young, out of a whim. Being a maker at such a young age usually meant the child would die in the following decade or so. If Godric hadn't helped him, I wouldn't be here, meaning he is like my second maker, although Eric's bond is way stronger to him, than mine. His bond is one of blood, mine is one of mind.

"So what do we do now?" The southern girl asks.

"I need blood..." I say to no one in particular "Literally. My wrists are killing me..."

"That's just fucked up" The Stackhouse brother says, after looking at them.

"We shall go to my nest. You can all rest there, eat and change..." Godric says

"Oh no, we don't want to intrude" Sookie says. Whether she's scared or not it's hard to say.

"No one will hurt you..." Godric replies.

"And if they do there's a whole nest of vampires that is seeing you as a hero. Nothing will happen to you" Eric says.

"Well, I say, let's go...I am in need of a shower, a change of clothes and blood, not exactly in that order." I reply.

Sookie nods and starts walking towards the car that was parked in front of the church, while we just flash there. Finally I'm going to get back to normal...As normal as an undead girl can get...


	18. Humans

CHAPTER XVIII

"Thank you Isabel" I say walking out of her shower and grabbing a red towel form the hang.

When we arrived at the nest, Isabel, who was being strangely gentle with everyone this evening let me know she was giving me some of her clothes and the privacy of her bathroom for me to get better. I've remembered who was the man with Sookie, it was her human. I didn't feel bad for her, she should have known better. Human lovers are unreliable.

She had led me to her bedroom and let myself and Sookie get change and bathe. Although Sookie didn't accept anything she gave her with the bad excuse of 'it's not my style', I was more than happy to take a shower and dress something else other than this bloddy t-shirt. I was even more surprised when she appear in the bedroom with a human man, stating I needed to eat something.

After I leave the bathroom I see her sitting on the bed, eyes filled with blood. Feeling a little for the woman, I sit down next to her, silently. For a few seconds we just sat there, looking outside at the night.

"Look, I'm sure Godric will give you a slap on the wrist and not much else..." I say when the bonding experience starts to be uncomfortable.

"I'm not worried about me...I am worry about him..." She says walking to her wardrobe and taking out a clingy black dress "I'm sorry this is the only thing I have that will fit you..."

I take a look at the ensemble and frown. Not exactly the outfit I'd pick but what the hell, better than walking around with a ripped t-shirt and panties. She also gives me a pair of big black pumps. At least I know how to walk in these.

Someone knocks on the door and Isabel mention for whoever to get in. We see Sookie put her blonde head in. We look at her and wait for her to do something aside from staring at us. And for a few seconds I think she has paused in time.

"Godric want to know if you want more blood." She says finally getting in.

"No I'm good, thank you." I say.

"Well, I'm going back downstairs..." She replies after pausing again for about three seconds.

"I can't even look at her" Isabel mentions when the human leaves.

I shrug and walk back to the bathroom to get dressed and when I get out Isabel is nowhere in the room. Godric is though. Sitting on the same place the female vampire was occupying minutes before. I walk up to the shoes I'd be borrowing, silently, and then to him.

"How are you feeling?" He asks as I sit next to him on the bed.

"Better. The fact that I don't have anything burning my flesh helps a lot." I state showing him my wrist, who were almost healed.

"I couldn't have the princess from the State of Texas, walking around half burned..." He says smiling walking to the door but not leaving.

"I never thought, after two thousand years, you to be a comedian Godric." Walking to him.

He grins while opening the door and waiting for me to accompany him to the living room. We walk to the room and I find Eric talking to Jason. Apparently he was scaring the boy not to deal with V again. I de-attach myself from Godric's arm and walk towards Eric.

"Now, now Eric..." I say pressing myself into the wall. "Don't frighten the boy"

Jason looks at me and swallows. I grin at his frightened face. I find they similarities funny. Their frightened faces look exactly the same. Eric looks at me and I see him trying his best not to laugh, which is weird by itself but hey, I'm all for nice, satisfied Eric.

"All things considered, I'd say we're even. But I don't want you doing it again, got it ?" The vampire says looking all menacing.

"Yeah..." Jason looks at me and I shake my head. "No...Yeah...I got it..."

"Good boy, run along..." Eric says stepping aside.

As the human passes me, I look up at Eric and we both start laughing silently. I don't think that one wants to even hear about V anymore. Another one you've scared out of dealing. Pat yourself on the back, Sheriff.

"You look...great." He says after a while, which makes me look up at him.

"I look squeezed...I honestly don't know how Isabel can wear this things..." I say pushing the hem of the dress down.

I have to be honest, I do look sexy in this skimpy piece of fabric, but having to pull it's hem down every six seconds is driving me crazy. Looking back up to Eric I see him looking at by boobs. Did I mention the dress also pushes my chest almost to my chin?

"If you were human, I'd say you're ready to eat" Eric says putting a hand on the wall next to my head. "Seeing that you aren't...You still look ready to eat..."

"Right, maybe we should save the eating part, when there's no one in the room...I don't like an audience..." I grin, pressing myself into his chest and tip toeing so that I am face to face with him.

"Maybe you're right..." He stops for a second and looks to his side, where Sookie and Bill are talking.. "Come, let's walk..."

Seriously?! We were suppose to be having a moment. I don't want to walk, I want to stay put, with the Sheriff all up in my business. I shake my head as we walk towards the couple. When we get near them, Eric let's go of my hand. I feel something weird as we approach the girl, but I pass it aside, I've lost to much blood to rely on my senses for a couple of days.

"The bond between a vampire and it's maker is stronger than you can imagine..." Eric says after apologizing for walking her into a trap. "Maybe one day you'll find out."

I smile thinking of our own bond, but then it dawns on me the conversation we had a few nights ago. Does he want to turn her? That's why he was so lovely. I thought his little power trip was over, but apparently it's just beginning.

As much as I'm used to this obsessions of his, I don't think I want to go through another 'forget-Lilian- for-a-decade' time. Shaking my head, I turn my back to him and walk to where Godric is sitting. I don't want to stand here any longer, unless there's a plan to kill the human girl.

"So are you enjoying the evening, princess?" Godric asks as soon as I enter the division behind the fireplace.

"Sure...Why not..."

I sit down at his feet, thinking about this Sookie deal. I don't think I like her anymore. Yeah, sure she's a good person to talk too, and I'm sure she's an awesome lover, but I'm not feeling her anymore. She's starting to mess with my business, and I don't really like it. Why can't she just stay with Bill and that's it. Well, it's not like it's all her fault. I really should be pissed at Eric. Hell I am pissed at Eric, I could kill him right now. Well, injure him, I'd like to injure him.

"Where is your maker?" Godric asks, placing his hand on my head, pushing it to his knee.

"Talking to Sookie" I say, mimicking Bill's accent.

"They've grown attached"

"She hates him so much she could fuck him, and he's so obsessed with her, he just might let her..." I explain to him

"And you?"

"Me? I've grown attached to the idea of cutting off her head more and more with each passing hour" I look up at him and smile slowly "I won't do it, I'd hate for you to have to witness that..."

"I wouldn't let you either way." He says, positioning his hand on my head, an usual move for him and Eric.

"You too?" I roll my eyes and assume my position, head on his knee.

"She's not worth the trouble, Lilian. If you were to kill her I would have to send you to the judge, and I'm not sure I'd want that... The queen would probably kill me after she killed you. As much as you hate to admit it, that woman is actually protective of you"

"I know..." I say.

"I've found the one who betrayed us" Isabel says, interrupting our conversation.

She pushes him to the ground making him fall right in front of me, which makes me jump up and practically flash behind Godric's chair. Everyone in the house walks to the see what's the fuss. I spot Sookie alone on one side of the room and Bill and Eric on the other side.

"This is your human right?" Godric asks Isabel.

"Yes, he is" She answers.

"Do you love him?" He questions back.

"I did..." She says desperately close to crying.

"It appears you love him still..."

"I do...I shouldn't..." She cries.

The blood marks on her face says it all. I don't get why everyone is loving a human now, maybe I should do the same. Let Eric take Sookie, I don't care. I'll find some good meat sack and eat him. Who am I kidding, as much as I have sympathy for some of the human kind, they must be awful lovers, with their complicated minds and short life span. I'd end up turning the human I was with.

"Eric, escort him out. Make sure he leaves unharmed" Godric says.

"Yes, Godric"

After everyone leaves the room I resume to my place on the floor, while Isabel leaves the room to follow Eric and Hugo outside. She's satisfies he's alive, but sadden that his gone. Must suck to be her right now.

I feel Godric's hand on my head again and look up to him. He's not looking at me, he's looking straight ahead. The man is so old he can see everything without even looking at it. I lean back my head on his knee and watch Eric approach us.I feel the need to give them some time alone, so I stand up and walk to the other side of the room.

When I pass Eric, he grabs my head and kisses my forehead. I smile and look at him. He has a serene smile on his face, and for those three seconds we stand there, I feel like everything is back to normal,no Sookie, no Bill, no big power trip. He walks to Godric and I walk towards the couch, on the opposite direction.

Arriving at the other room I see a variety of people talking. Humans and vampires alike. Like we were the best-est of friends since the beginning of time. I shake my head, at least we aren't killing each other.

Sitting on the couch, I lay my head back and close my eyes for a minute,only to open them a few seconds later when the couch gives in to someone else sitting beside be. Too close to be someone I don't know.

"Hello, Lilian" I hear the person say.

"Roman?" I ask, looking at my side, only to see my mothers adviser sitting next to me.


	19. Recruiting

CHAPTER XIX

"How are you doing?" He asks, grinning at me.

"I'd be better knowing why you were here" I say looking at him.

Roman, stands up from the couch, giving me a hand to help me do the same. His six feet concedes him a menacing posture, with me only reaching his chest. If I didn't know better I'd say he and Stan were brothers. Difference being that Stan had no brains and Roman was one of the biggest brains in the Texas vampire scene. Which is why the queen has him as her adviser. He's usual the brawn and brains of the operation. And if he's here, nothing good will come out of it.

"The queen is seems to be worried about you..." He says giving me a bottle of Tru Blood, which I accept.

"I'll call her, when I have the chance" I state taking a sip of my bottle. "I promise"

"She also wants you to know, quote, you're Sheriff is very incompetent, unquote, and she wishes for you to join her."

"Why would she want that?" I say, raising an eyebrow. It's not the first time the queen wanted me to join her, or to join Roman in the advisory chair.

"Well, while you were being tortured in the Fellowship, your Sheriff thought you were with her. Which didn't make any sense, because we all know you'd rather see the sun, than to be with her." Roman says grinning.

"I had told him that I would talk to her, so it was a possibility..." I say, now understanding why Eric didn't look for me. Still Roman was right.

"You should stop making excuses for him..." He says looking around the room, looking bored. He and Pam would make a great couple "He may be your maker and he may be older, but we both know that sooner or later his incompetence will be so great, he will endanger you. I honestly wonder how you have survived so long with him as the leader of your nest. Hell I'm even surprised that your whole nest is alive."

Shaking my head and throw him back the Tru Blood, some splattering on his white dress shirt.. He sure knows how to push my buttons. Eric may not be the greatest leader, but he doesn't endangers us in any way. He takes care of everyone in the nest. That's more Roman could say, since his whole nest burned some time ago.

"Oh and Lilian." He says when I pass him. "Do you really think it's just a power trip?"

I look back to see him, staring at Sookie. And that's why he's good at what he does. This party has been going on for at least three hours, and he heard, seen and probably talked to everyone in the room and nobody noticed it. What sucks the most is, that he's not even a hundred years old. Turning back around I walk to where Eric is kneeling next to Godric.

"It's the martyr of the moment!" Eric says pulling himself up.

"I need to be dead if I'm a martyr...Wait...Shut up Eric..."

We hear a commotion behind us. The three of us run to the living room to see Lorenna talking to Sookie. That's not good. What is she doing here. Lorenna is probably the one vampire who scares me. She's completely out of her mind. Elizabeth Bathory's idea of bathing in blood, was most likely Lorenna's idea. If Godric doesn't do something, Sookie's dead. I should stall him. Ah, too late.

I roll my eyes when Godric starts to praise her. That man is the Dalai Lama of vampires, he thinks we can live forever in harmony. I'd hate to spoil his dreams, but we can't. Lions and lambs don't get along, neither shall vampires and humans.

When Bill and Lorenna walk out the door, the room starts buzzing with whispers. I look around to find Roman, but he's nowhere in sight. I know he's still inside the house, I'm not sure where. I'm actually tempted in accepting his offer to work with my mother. I need a change of air. A change of nest.

"Eventful evening don't you think?" I hear Godric says.

"It's not Fangtasia, but yes...Pretty busy..." I say still looking around for Roman.

"What are you looking for?" He asks

"Roman" I say after a beat.

"Roman was here?" Eric says walking to my side.

"Yes he was..." I nod.

"What was he doing here?"

"Recruiting..." I say smiling.

"Who?" Eric asks

"Me..." I say looking at Eric smiling.

He stares back, not amused. Shrugging my shoulders I walk back into the side of the room where Godric chair is and sit down, this time on the couch.

"Are you going to accept his proposal?" I turn to see Godric walking towards his chair.

"It's possible. I'm not sure..."

"Are you going to tell Eric about it?" He asks.

"Of course, he's still my...Sheriff" I say, looking at the vampire in question, who was now standing next to Sookie.

"I was certain he was more than that..." Godric says.

"So was I..."

We both look at each other for a moment, until we hear someone in the other room say something about the Fellowship of the Sun. As soon as we get there we see one of the Fellowships members supporting a bomb on his torso surrounded by silver chains, silver bullets and wood bullets. I look around to find Eric looking at me, about to flash to where we were, I shake my head for him to stay where he is.

"Godric..." I say grabbing his arm. "This isn't good"


	20. Preservation

CHAPTER XX

After the bomb goes off the place is silent. I felt something on top of me and I hope it doesn't explode, I really don't want to be filled with vampires guts. When I think is safe for me to open my eyes, I look up to see Godric. Apparently he was the one on top of me. It's a little awkward to be this close to the vampire. We stay in this close encounter for a few more seconds, me looking up and him looking down.

"Are you going to explode?" I ask, trying to alleviate the tension.

"No I don't think I am. Are you?" He says seriously.

I look down, there's a couple of blood stains and a few holes in Isabel's dress. Nothing major. Looking back back, I see Godric looking at the same place I was.

"I'm okay..."

Godric looks at me and nods while getting up. Giving me a hand to help, I get up myself and finally look around. This is gonna be hell to clean up. There's humans injured, dead and almost dead. At some places there's a big pool of blood and vampire insides, where they had blown up. Turning around I see Eric and Sookie.

I'm not really sure what is going on, but I don't really like the closeness of it all. The way she's clingy on to him and the way he's staring down at her, doesn't really send me the good vibes. Is she sucking his chest?! Drinking his blood. I stay near Godric, trying not to run to the blond woman and rip her head off. I hear Bill say something about Eric's blood in Sookie. I cringe inside. He's going to be able to feel her, she'll be dreaming about him... The whole nine yards of blood bonding.

"We need to call the queen..." I hear Godric say behind me.

"Let's hope Flanagan doesn't get involved..." I reply, spitting a vampire chunk out of my mouth.

Godric looks around the room in despair. Standing by his side and taking his hand, I realize Godric is not just unsatisfied but angry as hell. For someone who wanted everyone to be buddies, this most be devastating. There's blood everywhere, human and vampire. If I had fed earlier, I'd be licking the blood of the ground.

"You should all go to the hotel, they'll be warned. You'll be save." He says.

As we watch everyone leave, Eric walks to us, a cocky grin on his face. I don't get what he's smiling about but it pisses me off. He stand there bloody and place one hand on my face, stroking it slowly. I pull my head from his head, making stare at me questioningly.

"We'll discuss this at the hotel..." He says. "Godric?"

"Yes, let's go..." Godric says walking and dialing the hotels number, to warn them there'll be some bloody people on the foyer.

We arrive at the hotel a few hours before dawn. I see Roman sitting in one of chairs on the lobby but I say nothing to him, I'm sure he'll find me later. The elevator ride to the room is quiet. Godric will be staying with us for the night. I'm put my head on the cold elevator wall, thinking about the last week. I'm definitely ready for a change of air, a calm relaxed life with royalty, away from this whole charade. Feeling Eric stare on me, I close my eyes. Away from him.

The elevator pings and the three of us walk the hallway to the room. There's something ringing inside it, so we open the door and I search for the sound. A cellphone is ringing on the bed table. Picking up I wait for the person on the other side to talk.

"What a mess, right?" Shit, it's Flanagan.

"Nan... How are you?" I answer politely.

"How do you think I am? Vampire kidnappings?! Suicidal bombers?!" She stops for a minute "The queen as asked me to take this matter in my own hands. I'll be there tomorrow night. I demand everyone to be there."

The phone beeps indicating she hung up. Flanagan is probably the one vampire everyone, everywhere respects. If there's a problem she comes for help. She was the most influential vampires around, almost as important as kings and queens. If she comes in to solve a situation, whatever she says goes. And she's also ruthless, she'll do what better for the big picture regardless of who gets in the way.

"Well...I have to say...We're fucked" I say turning back to the other two vampires.

"Flanagan is coming here, yes?" Godric asks.

"Yep...Tomorrow...The queen called her" I say ashamed that my mother bought her in.

"It's was the normal thing to do. This is not just state wide..."

The room is silent for a few minutes, only when Eric moves to the window, I remember what has happened in the house.

"Do you care to explain to me, what the hell was the blood sucking all about?!" I ask him.

"Bill challenge me..." He says like it explain everything.

"Oh. Right. And you being the five year old that you are had to do a blood bond. Seriously Eric, are you really enjoying this?"

"Why are you angry about, love? I've told it could come to this. " He says walking closer to me. I flash to the other side of the room.

"If I said I'd want you to stop chasing after her power, would you do it?" I ask.

"No"

"So you intend on feeling everything she feels. Knowing everything she knows. Be attracted to her for as long as she lives. You want that?"

He shrugs his broad shoulders and I bite my lip. Looking at Godric I see him laying on the couch half asleep. I feel Eric flashing towards me and turning me to him. Grabbing my face in his hands, he puts his forehead on mine.

"This is nothing, love." He says slowly.

"I'm sorry, I won't take this anymore." I take my forehead away from him, and walk to the door. "I'm not something you can push aside as you see fit, Eric..."

"Where are you going?" He asks as I open the door.

"I'm going to find Roman, tell him to call the queen. As of tomorrow I'll be joining her at the mansion." I say looking at him.

That's it, I've put it all on the table. I'm doing this whether he approves or not. Eric flashes to me and closes the door, with one hand. We both look to Godric, who is asleep on the couch. He doesn't wake up.

"You are going to your mother?" He asks between his teeth.

"Yes." I answer firmly.

"Why?"

A thousand answers run through my head: Because I can't deal with your bullshit right now; because I don't want to look at you as you look as Sookie; because I need to get away from you pushing me around; because I need you to miss me.

"Because I need to have peace and quiet for a while." I answer. "Besides, with the blood bond, I don't think you'll miss me that much..."

"You're doing this out of jealousy..."

"No...I'm doing this out of self preservation."

"You can't go Lilian." He says, half begging, half demanding. "You're my child, you'll do as I say...Please...Stay..."

"Will stop chasing after Sookie?" I ask him one more time. Depending on his answer I'll go or stay.

He shakes his head and I look down at our feet. I'm no longer angry as I was. I'm sad that he can't change his ways. But alas, you can't change after being Eric for a thousand years. You could try though. He had only to walk away from her. His pride is more important than his well being. It's his choice.

"Roman is waiting downstairs. I'll be back in five minutes. And tomorrow after Nan leaves, I'll stay with Godric as you go to Shreveport. After, I'll go to the queen and you'll go Fangtasia. You'll tell Pam where I am. You'll stay at Shreveport and follow your little plan with Sookie. And once you've finish it, if you finish it, you'll know where I am..." I explain to him what the plan was, but neither of us seems to happy about it.

"Behaga" He pleads in Swedish, and we he goes Swedish, you really know he wants something.

"Ursäkta." I apologize.


	21. Order Up

CHAPTER XXI

He finally let's me opens the door and I leave the room. Trying to contain the tears, I walk to the lobby, and as I get to the elevator I see myself in the mirror. I'm still all bloody from the explosion but I just shake my head and punch the elevator to the lobby. Everyone in the hotel as probably heard about what happened in Godric's home, by now.

As I walk to the couches where Roman is patiently waiting, I get to see some on the people who were in the party earlier, some of them are shedding tears another as just getting themselves into an alcoholic coma. I don't feel the need for either. If I cry it'll be because I'm about to change the course of my own history, by departing from my nest, not because a couple of humans are dead. I sit down where Roman is drinking his True Blood and wait for vampire to say something.

"Nan is coming here tomorrow at nine..." Roman says slowly, as if testing the waters. His demeanor much different from that he had on Godric's house.

"I know. She called." I answer leaning on the couch, probably staining it with blood but at this point I couldn't care less.

"The queen wants you to know, she's truly appalled by what happened and she's happy that you are alive..." He says, once more with a soothing voice, which is very unusual for him.

"That's arguable...The whole alive business" I smile a little, playing with his words. "Tell her I'll be there tomorrow or the night after tomorrow tops..."

"If you want to stay with the Sheriffs for some time. I can make up an excuse for you..."

I look up at him surprised at his sentence. Roman was known for his tough talk and the way he roughly deals with stuff. Not really the type of guy to go all soft spoken and making excuses for others. Did the explosion really afected him? I'm starting to think the bomb wasn't made of wooden bullets and silver, but full of 'tender, love and care'. I snort at that thought and Roman looks at me. I shake my head at him.

"No there's no need. Thank you...Even if I stay here another night, it's not necessary to tell her."

"I'll be staying here until you tell me you're good to go..." He says getting up from the couch.

I nod at him, and don't get up. My room isn't exactly where I want to go right now, although sooner or later I'll have to go there and face the viking music. I order a Tru Blood and drinking slowly, tasting every small synthetic cell on the drink. It's sweeter than the metallic taste of human blood. After about forty minutes and three bottles of Tru Blood later, I start feeling my eyes close. I'm high from the drink, like humans are buzzed with alcohol, vampire get high on blood, but I get up and walk to the elevator, hoping everyone in the room was already sleeping.

Walking into the room I see a different picture from what I hoped. Godric is sitting silently on the couch and Eric sleeping,half naked, on the bed. People usually think vampires laid very still and in a funeral position: hands crossed on top of his chest, feet straight. But Eric Northman is the undead prove that humans are wrong: he's laying belly down, spread in a diagonal line on the bed, one arm dangling from it.

I shake my head at the messy sleeper my maker was and sit down next to Godric. Placing my head on his shoulder I feel him move as he places his own cheek on top of my head. Knowing that he'll be there after Eric leaves, is really helping me go through with this.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" I ask, slowly.

"I think it's time you decide what is best for you by yourself. You have to start thinking with your own head, not Eric's. Forever is a long time to depend on someone." He answers me calmly, like a father to a child.

"Yeah, but you'll be here for me to lean on right?!" I answer with a grin on my face.

"I'm too old to lean on, Lilian. I am too old to do anything."

The way he says it makes the grin on my face disappear in seconds and sends a shiver down my spine. I look up at him to see a smile that doesn't reach his sad and tired eyes. For a moment I'm unusually scared, sad and lonely, like I'm the only one in the world, no else is there that understands me. I keep looking at him and I finally understand it's coming from him. Godric's the one feeling like this, and for me too feel this so intensely, is going on overdrive. Like a time bomb, Godric was now exploding the feelings he was containing since the explosion.

"Why do you feel lonely?" I ask.

"Because I don't have anyone to walk with me. You and Eric in Louisiana and Isabel and Stan aren't exactly the best company..."

"I'm here now." I state frowning at his feeling of abandonment.

"Yes, you are my dear. And I'm glad to have you here with me." He says stroking my face. "Eric is a fool not to know what he has. Maybe once he's alone, he'll understand how precious having someone like you around, is."

I try to smile but I'm feeling such sadness that the energy it takes to smile doesn't reach my mouth. Godric looks at me. There's something awfully wrong with this and I don't know what. I didn't realize how much this whole charade had affected him.

"If I ask you to do something, will you do it?" He asks after a while.

"Of course..." I say, not even knowing what he'd be asking.

"Would you kiss me?"

I stare at him for a while. That's probably the strangest thing Godric could ask me. Looking at Eric laying on the bed, I nod. Oh, what the hell, I've known this vampire all my immortal life, and this is one of the closest, most intimate moment we've share. Sure we never gone as far as kissing and all that, but we've shared far more unattractive things than a my hands on the sides of Godric face and lean in. When his lips touch mine, I feel him relax and place his own hands on my face.

Now, his kiss is soft, but it starts escalating. He grabs my neck a pushes me to him and I'm almost sitting on his lap. Forgetting Eric was in the room, and being high on the three Tru Blood's I've downed down earlier, I do climb on his lap and keep kissing him, with a passion that I usually keep in me for my maker. We kiss for the longest time, our lips never leaving each others, no need to breath helps a lot.

In the back of my minds I try not to compare Godric with Eric, but it's almost impossible. Eric's rough with an underlining of love and softness, always wanting more and more, while Godric's kiss is almost feathery like, demanding but as if asking for permission. But the two thousand year old creature does know what he's doing. When he pulls away, I open my eyes to see him with his own closed, his hand still stroking my face. Still sitting on his lap, I feel a blood tear run down my face, but I can't understand why.

"Thank you..." He whispers.

"Anytime..." I joke, swiping the tear from my cheek.

As I get up to walk to the bed, I lean in and kiss him again briefly without thinking. If I didn't know better I'd say he's glamouring me. Walking to the bed, I look back at Godric starting to lay back on the couch. What the hell is going on?


	22. Little Pea

Chapter XXII

"I'm not happy to be sent here...I was very satisfied arguing with the Newlins. At least with them I know what I'm up to." Nan Flanagan says, sitting on her chair, feeling like the queen in her courtyard, her two bouncers standing quietly behind her.

We're all sitting in Bill's room hearing the blonde vampire going on and on about how unhappy she is about being sent here. I look at Eric, from my place on the couch's arm. He's not happy this evening, half because I stood him up yesterday and the other half was because he truly hates to be in the judged 's sitting on the opposite couch from me and Godric, making sure everyone in the room knows he's mad. I'm hoping and wishing he doesn't get into trouble with Nan, it's the last thing we need. Changing by stare to Sookie, I catch the southern blond looking at Eric every five seconds, the vampire himself not even caring about her right now. Inside, I'm wishing she strains her neck.

"Do you have any fucking idea of the PR mess you've made?" Nan starts. "And who fucking has to clean that shit up? Me, not you...Me!"

At this point we're all looking anywhere but her. Aside from Eric, of course, who has a fucking death wish. He's staring right up the highly ranked vampire. I stop the urge to get up and make him stop staring at the woman, but I'm almost resigning from my place as Eric's keeper. Let Sookie do it, I have a feeling she won't last the decade.

"Stan went after the church on his own. None of us knew anything about it." Eric says suddenly, when he should be listening and shutting up. I growl low in my throat at him, trying to make him shut telepathically.

"Oh, really. Because everyone who met Stan in the last 300 years, knew he had a kink about slaughtering humans. But you, his nest mates, his Sheriff, had no clue." Nan replied, sarcasm dripping from her every word.

"Nan, it is acceptable that we should have been more careful with Stan, but it's not exactly like we could chained him to the wall..." I say.

"You could and you should have..." She spits back at me. "But since your masterminds couldn't think straight for one nano second, we are knee deep in horse shit…And I hope you are all hating it as much as I am."

We all shut up for a while and Flanagan looks at Godric.

"But, Stan wasn't your problem…" She says looking at me for a second and then at Godric once more. "It was yours…" I hope she doesn't bite her tongue, she'll die from the venom in her voice.

"Don't talk to him that way..." Eric interjects.

"Eric..." I bark at him from across the room, shaking my head. He looks away disgruntled, but shuts up for a while. He reminds me of a five year old, who is being denied his favorite toy.

"I know how they got you..." She says pointing at me with disgust, like having been tortured and kept prisoner was something as disgusting as feeding on a sewer rat. Fuck you, Nan Flanagan, Fuck you. "I still don't get why you didn't fight them off, seeing that you suppressed them for about, what a thousand years?!...But how did they manage to get you?!"

She looks at Godric and waits for an explanation. He responds with his soothing voice, explaining that sooner or later they would have kidnapped someone and he had done it to save trouble. Fucking genius this one is too. I take one, not needed, deep breath to calm myself. In some small piece of Godric's peaceful undead brain, something told him this was the best for everyone. And since he is usually right about everything, I can't blame him for trying.

"Well apparently, it didn't work seeing as the Pea Princess here went next..." She says again, with that disgusted tone she only has for me. I feel like a child being reprimanded and I surpass her by at least five hundred years. "Why did you do it though?"

"Why not?" Godric quickly replies.

"They wanted you to meet the sun. And you were willing?" The blonde vampire counters.

"What do you think?" My friend answers, all to calmly.

"I think you're out of your mind." She barks at him.

I bite my tongue not to lash out at the woman. What the hell does she want? We all know what happened and how it happened, can't we move on into solving the fucking problem?

Getting up from the couch, I walk to the door and lean into it. Eric looks at me as I pass him and I raise an eyebrow at him. I stand directly in front of Nan and behind Eric. He straightens up, when I cross my ankles, listening to my every movement. I stare at the rugged floor for a while, spacing out to my happy place in order to maintain myself calm.

"You cold bitch..." Eric barks, waking me up.

"Eric..." I bark back at him, once more. He looks back at me, over his shoulder, angry look on his smooth face. He sits back down, on the edge of his seat, ready to pounce.

"This is a national vampire disaster, and nobody at the top has any sympathy for any of you." Nan continues.

"That's not true...my mo... The queen has said she understands the situation and she's happy about the outcome." I lied, knowing full well it has been mother wishes that she was sent here. She raises her eyebrow.

"You're mother hasn't disown you yet, because apparently her motherly instincts are still intact, otherwise, you'd be long gone, so shut the fuck up, little pea." Flanagan spits.

I bite my lip, stopping the urge to rip her pretty little face off. I'm torn between urging Eric to go and bite her head of and doing it myself. But I keep quiet, showing fake respect at her figure. We all sit in silence for a while, waiting for Flanagan to do something or say it. She finally turns to Godric.

"Sheriff, you fucked up. You're fired." She says, like she was asking for a True Blood bottle. 'A positive, please'

"I agree, of course. Isabel should take over. She had no part in my disgrace." He says, surprising everyone in the room.

"What? No!" I scream at him, leaving my leaning position and now standing next to Eric.

"Godric, fight back..." Isabella begs.

"What are you saying?" Eric barks at Godric, getting close and closer to the edge of his seat. "She's a bureaucrat, you don't have to take shit from her."

"Do you want to lose you area, Viking?" Nan threatens my maker, and I take a step sideways to grab Eric, if he tries to actually rip of her limbs.

"You don't have that kind of power..." He says, about to get up, and I whisper once again to him to behave. I find it fascinating that he still responds to me, and arranges himself in his seat, I would have thought he would disregard anything coming from me at this point.

"Hey, I'm on TV…" Nan replies grinning. She has that kind of power, one word to Sophie and he's out like a light. There are a thousand other vamps waiting for his position.

I hear Isabel trying to defend Godric, hell even Sookie's helping, but looking at Flanagan, I know that we could sit here for all eternity and she wouldn't budge. She has done what she came here for, demote Godric. And the only thing we will accomplish with this, is pissing everyone off.

I see the muscle of Eric's arm twist and I already know what he's about to do. My maker has reached his limit for the night. I flash in front of Eric as he moves to her. Looking him in the eye, I place my hand on his chest. He still wants to move forward. He flashes and bypasses me, only to be stopped again by Godric. This time he does what he's told and sits back down. I place and hand on his shoulder. He only tried to do what everyone was thinking of doing.

"Tell me about the bombing, please. Every single detail." Nan says after the tension in the air lowers a bit. I think I saw a little bit of fear in her eyes, but it was so quick I don't think even Nan herself registered it.

I hear Sookie sigh and I mimic her. Eric looks at me and I roll my eyes at him. Sitting down on the floor I cross my denim clad legs, indian style and wait for the long version of what happened tonight.

My version? There was party, then a follower crashed the said party and everything went down terrorist style: with a big boom, blood and gore on the walls. Vampire souffle. It had been like Michael Bay and George A. Romero teamed up and wrote the whole scene. I wanted to shout this version of the night, but I don't think Nan would understand the movie metaphors.


	23. Strike

CHAPTER XXIII

As Godric apologizes I start to feel the same thing I felt yesterday, but there's something more. A sense of accomplishment, what you feel when you've done everything it had to be done. It surprises me that Eric isn't already running in his direction, but the blonde vampire is is the personification of stone. I am sure he can feel whatever Godric's feeling. The feeling of Godric going suicidal.

"Take it easy, it's just a few signatures." Nan says, without realizing what was happening, but feeling the tension in the room. "And you little pea, I've heard you're about to turn royalty. Good luck with that..."

She walks past me but I don't think I can move, my neck was trying to make some kind of respectful nod towards the female vampire, but my mind was contradicting every single dead nerve in my body, transforming me into a dead statue. Godric is about to go suicidal on us, and that's the only thing running through my mind. I see Eric get up and talk to Godric, but I'm still not processing what is going on around me. As the old vampire passes in front of me, he smiles calmly, like he's about to go on vacation. If I could breath I'd be hyperventilating right now. I finally snap out of my trance when Bill punches Eric, but I stay still, he's a grown up man.

"Lilian, are you coming?" He ask slowly as he walks to the door.

"I'm not sure..." I reply in all honestly. I don't think I can move any part of my body.

He grabs my hand softly, and we walk to the elevator silently, where Godric is waiting. I can feel a bloody tear run down my cheek, without me realizing it. I try to make my hand clean my face, but apparently my nerves ending are still on strike. I see Eric's pale hand clean it, and when I look at him, he looking straight ahead to the elevator doors.

As we reach the roof, I stand on the edge of it and look down. It's high, but it wouldn't kill me, maybe I can convince Godric to jump. Hell, he just might do it, only to come back up and smile at my face. 'gravity doesn't work on us' he'd say. I look back to Godric and Eric standing in the middle of the helli pad. The three of us stand there in silence. Neither of us wanting to push conversation, because it would mean there had to be an end to that conversation, which meant Godric would go.

"Can you smell it?" Godric says after a while, smiling innocently. "I can almost smell the moon from here..."

I look at the satellite, low on the horizon and than at Godric. There's something empty inside me and somehow I feel happy about it. I know the happy feeling are coming from Godric, and I sure Eric is feeling it too. We are both fighting them, we don't want to be happy right now. I curse Godric for his ability for making me feel as much as Eric does, even though I'm not his child.

"It's smells like cheese" I say trying to make a joke, but with my voice screeching at the end. "Why do you wanna go now?"

"It's my time. Two thousand years is enough." He says slowly looking at me.

"I can't accept this. It's insanity" Eric screams.

I honestly can't say anything, I'm back at my motionless state. I will my legs to walk behind Eric as he scream at his maker. Going from angry to sad, from sad to angry. I feel like there's a thousand people in my head. There's nothing either of us can say to make him not go through with this, we both know this. He is also the higher power in this roof. If he asks to jump, you'd ask how high. And hell, I'd jump to the moon if it would make him change is mind.

I hear Eric arguing with him in the background and I let him vent. Somehow I have accepted what was going to happen. He goes back and forward with Godric, and I remember what he had ask me the other night. When Eric's banter seizes I ask him about it.

"Why did you asked, yesterday..." I start, but Godric interrupts me.

"I needed to be reminded how it feels to be touched when someone loves you. " He answers and I nod.

The three of us stand in silence, and I feel Eric's bubble burst and I have to turn my head away when he pleads for him not go. It pains me to see him like this. The one who is suppose to take the bull by it's horns, is not even capable of standing up. I'm not longer crying for Godric only, I'm crying at Eric's despair. And being able to feel it too, it's driving me crazy. There's a hole inside me, like someone cut a circle in my body and now there's nothing there. I'd trade being locked up in the Fellowship forever than being here. I look up and watch Godric look at me, as he strokes Eric's hair slowly.

"Follow your own mind, Lilian. Whether it leads you home or somewhere else entirely" He says. "Take care of you, my child."

"Good luck Godric."

He smiles tenderly at me, and I can't stop the flow of bloody tear that keeps running down my face. It occurs to me for a second or so, that I must look like a roadside accident, blood dripping down my face. Not wanting to watch anymore of this, and feeling the need to give Eric some time alone with his maker, I turn around to the exit the heli pad.

Sookie's there, I her see now, standing silently on the edge of the stairs. I thank her inwardly, that she didn't do as usual and talked her feeling out. She looks at me and tries to give me a comforting smile, receiving no response from me, I don't even feel like entertaining her. Maybe she thinks she knows what we're feeling, but she has no idea how it feels to lose someone who is suppose to be immortal.

As a vampire, there's no such thing as a goodbye. Even if two vampires part ways, there's a very good chance that sooner or later they will cross paths again. Forever is a long time to be apart. That's mainly why I didn't feel bad about leaving Eric, we'd find each other again sooner or later. But Godric, he is putting a stop on it all, there will be no more path to cross with him.

I don't remember how I got to the room but as I do, I watch the windows starting to automatically close. I punch the key on the remote to stop them, and stand in front of the glass, watching the sky change from blue to orange, from orange to yellow. I wait until my skin starts smoking, which happens as soon as the rays of sun come up. It's not that burning pain, it's feels like someone scratching my skin way to hard. Looking at my hand I see it smoke, turn a little grey and start to crack like an old porcelain doll, and I feel compelled to stare at it for a few minute. Only when I feel I'm about to burst, I push the button of the window to close it and turn my back to the glass. Leaning on it I slide down to the floor,and it finally crushes me that Godric's gone. My father, my brother, my teacher. My friend. Is gone. Never to be seen again. Ashes.

When you're human your parents tell you the story of heaven and how, when you're grandmother dies, you'll see her in heaven when you go. They'll even go as far as saying she's alive, as a ghost, wondering around your house, living after she died. When you're a vampire, when you are the life after death, there's no happy endings. I won't see him in heaven, he won't be a ghost. He's just a memory.

I hear the door slam but I keep staring at the fabric of the couch in front of me. A very deep shade of red. Blood red. Suddenly Eric's sadness hits me and I feel another wave of tears start flowing. He sits in front of me, crossed legged, head leaning into the couch behind him. I look at him. There's no need to say anything, there aren't words to describe what he most be feeling. So we just sit here in silence. There's a sense of loss and numbness in him, I haven't felt in him in a long time ago. We stare at each for hours, in the darken room. Only when my eyes start to close from tiredness, I make a move to get up. Eric follows my move and we both get up and walk to the bed.

"I didn't think I'd find you here when I came back...I was already thinking how I'd survive the day with both of you gone." Eric says softly, after we lay down on the comforter, his breath tickling my neck.

"I had to beg my legs to carry me here. There's no way I could walk anywhere else." I say. There's dry blood on both our faces, but we're too weak to even think about it.

"I know you're not happy with me and Sookie..." He starts, taking a strand of my hair and playing with it.

"Let's not talk about this. Tomorrow. Right now, just shh." I finish his sentence, kissing his lips softly.

"I'm glad you're not going anywhere..." He says as he kisses me again and pushes me to him.

"No, not tonight" I whisper, caressing his hair, until he falls asleep. Tomorrow is another night.


	24. Metal

CHAPTER XXIV

Staring up at the ceiling, I try to figure out what is my next step. Eric is nested at my side, one arm around my waist. I could stay with him and forget going to my mother, that would be the wise thing to do. With Godric gone, Eric will either go insane or dig a hole and hide until the next century. Wait, I forgot option 'C', nothing changes and he keeps going at it with Sookie. I stop the urge to roll my eyes at this thought.

Something vibrates on my bed side table, making Eric move turning his back to me. Looking at the table I see my cellphone almost falling to the floor. Grabbing it before it touches the floor, I get up from the bed and walk to the couch. I answer the phone and wait for someone to talk on the other side.

"You have to stop waiting for someone else to talk first." A male voice say on the other side. "It's rude"

"Hello Roman..." I say, laying on the couch.

"Hello Lilian. I have to say, I am sorry for your loss..." He replies "Although I don't think it's the best time, the queen has already called me twice, and I need to know if you are staying or going back to Louisiana"

From my place on the couch I stretch my neck to see Eric sleeping, one leg dangling on the side of the bed, hair everwhere, because of the gel, sheets pushed down. Then I remember what Godric said to me, before he met the sun.

"I'll meet you in the lobby in thirty..." I answer after a beat.

"À bientôt _(See you)_" He replies in french, my language.

"Yeah, yeah..."

As I get dress, I think about speaking French again, because I'm sure my mom is going to make me speak it. Not that I mind though, it's the language I was born and raised with, I can live for a thousand years or more, but I'll never forget how to speak french. Godric would often talk to me in french, when we wanted to joke around with Eric. My maker knows how to speak at least ten languages but french isn't it.

When I walk out of the bathroom, I look at the peaceful dead man on my bed and frown. If I want to go so bad, why am I standing here looking at him? And if I want to stay, why am I walking to the door, without a second glance back?

"You could at least say goodbye..." I hear Eric say from his place on the bed. "You owe me that much."

"Eric..." I start.

"Do not Eric me. I'm too numb to argue with you. If you want to go, go. You're mother had threatened this would happen. I just thought she'd be the one dragging you away from me." He says getting up from the bed and walking to the couch, in his full naked glory.

"Sooner or later this had to happen." I try to find something great to say. Something that would make him think about us. Change his mind about Sookie. But nothing memorable comes out. "You won't even notice I'm gone. I'll be there when you least expect me."

I flash to him and kiss his lips softly. We look at each other for a moment. Honestly, I'm waiting to see if he releases me or not. I hope he doesn't though, we'll lose each other in time if he does.

"Jag kommer inte släppa dig._(I am not releasing you)_" He says in Swedish.

"Good..." I reply, smiling a little.

Flashing to the door, I wink at him and leave. As I walk down the hall, I feel all the drama of leaving, just fly away. I've done the hardest part, now I only have to move forward. I just hope not to find Sookie or Bill wandering in the halls. I don't feel like explaining why I'm leaving. I can picture Sookie's face going all puppy eyed, begging me not to go and leave her with Eric and Bill alone. I'm not pitying her. You mess with fangs, you're aren't leaving without a psychological mark.

"Lilian!" I hear Roman bark when I step off the elevator.

"Roman!" I reply in the same tone, rolling my eyes when he smirks.

"Come on, before you change your mind." He says grabbing my bag and walking to the front desk.

When we walk outside,Roman mention for me to wait as he gets is vehicle. I nod at him and stay in front of the hotel doors, looking at the darkened night sky. After a few minutes, a blue motorcycle stops in front of me and the rider pushes a helmet in my hands. Looking back from the helmet to the rider, I raise an eyebrow. The rider pushes the visor up and I can see Roman's blue eyes, blinking at me. I hope he isn't thinking about me riding a bike with him, because as sure as hell that ain't happening.

"Hop on..." He says.

"Nope. I'm not hoping unto anything with less than four tires." I say giving him the helmet back. "I'll flash there. Hell I'll fly there. Just tell me how to get there..."

"Hold up..." He says getting out of the motorcycle "Are you scared of riding a bike?"

"Of course not...I'm not scared...Come on...After a thousand years there's not much I'm scared of..." Honestly, I'm terrified. I always hated those things, they're not very stable. They have way to many metal. Metal that can just cut my head clean off. It's just as deadly for a vampire as it is for a human.

He puts my helmet on the bike, and takes off his own, placing it on, what I suppose is, the driver's seat. Grinning he grabs me and literally throws me on the minimal passenger sit of the bike. When I'm fully arranged on the thing, he pushes the helmet down my head, almost ripping my ears off in the process. After he secures the helmet underneath my chin, Roman pats the helmet and grins.

"There, now we can go..." He puts his helmet and sits back on the bike.

"I'm gonna kill you..." I try to say.

"Hey, I heard that..." I hear his voices in my ear. "There's a communication system on the helmets, I can hear you, you can hear me..."

"Great...I've dodge the human who is probably the one person in the world with the minimal chance of being in my head, so that I can have you in it... Awesome..."

"Well, you win some, you lose some. Death isn't a sea of roses, princess." He says as he kicks the motorcycle to start. "You have to hold on..."

"To what?!" I try to scream but it comes out as a muffled cry.

"To me!" He says "And stop screaming. Sensitive hearing..."

"I'm not grabbing you..." I say. Does he really want me to hold unto him?

I hear Roman growl as he stops the bike again. He grabs my arms and pushes me towards him, crossing my arms at his chest. Without giving me a chance to reply, he starts the bike and speeds away from the Carmilla.

"I still can't believe you're afraid of bikes..." He says through the helmet.

"Well, excuse me for not liking the instability of this piece of contorted metal." I mumble.

"Yes, because the metallic structure of your boyfriend's car is much more stable. Have you ever seen that thing run into a tree at 100 miles per hour?"

"No, but I've seen the headless people who have accidents on bikes. Key word here being: headless" I reply.

"That's why you have the helmet on..." He says. "And I'm a careful rider, nothing will happen to you."

I snort, still not happy with the transportation arrangements. After a while I start hearing a soft tune inside the helmet, along with Roman singing it. Great. I bang my head into his back and close my eyes, but after a while I can't stop from humming too.

When my butt starts to feel numb, from sitting to long in the same position, I clear my throat and make my best naive Sookie impression.

"Are we there yet?"

"Are you serious?" He answer after a beat.

"Yep! Are we, or are we not, there yet? I can ask you in French if you prefer...Sommes-nous là?" I answer childishly.

"Non, nous ne sommes pas. _(No, we aren't)_" He answers in perfect french.

"My butt is numb!"

"Sucks to be you then." Roman replies, laughing.

I growl and he chuckles. Stupid adviser. I try to remember the times I've met him before but he only comes to memory as flashes next to my mother always whispering in her ear, always looking at everything and everyone. I didn't visit often, so that may also be the case. Pam and him had become an item for a while, as much as fucking and arguing makes you an item. It didn't last long though. Pam likes them warm, juicy and cooperative. Roman is neither.

"We're almost there. In thirty minutes to be exact" He says

"Why couldn't you just let me fly to the mansion. We'd be there is less than thirty minutes" I groan.

"Because the queen, would skin me alive if I didn't enter the mansion with you trailing behind me. I don't know if you've been told, but the woman has been strangely attached to you in the last few weeks..."

"She's my mother...Even after becoming a vampire, I've been told she has always cared about me"

"No, she hasn't." Roman replies, making me frown. There goes the motherly instinct Nan talked about "She didn't even mention you until Godric disappear. After that you've been coming out of her mouth every five seconds. She and Sophie Ann are plotting something."

"What?" I ask, now curious as to why my mother suddenly remembered me.

"That's the thing, I got no idea." He says, actually sounding frustrated. "Whatever they're doing, they aren't in need of my advices..."

"Sucks to be you then." I reply, using the same answer he gave me.

Still I'm not really comfortable with my mother remembering me all of a sudden. If she and Sophie are plotting, nothing good will come of it. These two have the power to erase a small country off the map, so if they're plotting something it's gonna be big and it's going to be seen from mars. Being probably one of the main character in this whole movie, I'm not very amused.


	25. Drama

CHAPTER XXV

Arriving at the mansion I make sure to throw the bike helmet at Roman who catches it with ease and grins at me. I have to stop the urge of walking back and kicking him, but I turn to the mansion and look at it. Six stories, three underground and the rest above ground. The walls outside are made of white stone, the garden behind me has several shades of green. I have to say the woman knows how to live well. She's the queen, so that probably explains it.

I look up at the big archway that leads to the door of the mansion, it stands two stories high, making a small balcony on the third floor, my mother's night bedroom. Yeah, she has bedrooms for each hour of the night, I suppose. When we had stayed there some time ago, we were given the grand tour and if I remember correctly, the upper floors are either studies, libraries, gyms and some game room. The underground ones are bedrooms, the underground room and my favorite the inside garden. That one is still a mystery to me.

"Are you going to stand there or are we going in?" Roman says walking past me.

"I'm waiting for more security measures..." I mock him, remembering the two big bulky men at the front gate, who had made us almost take all our clothes off. Apparently they're new. "Maybe this time I can show you my underwear..."

He stands there for a second looking at me, and I don't need Sookie's power to know what he was thinking about. Rolling my eyes I step up to the door hitting him in the forehead.

"Huh...You'll need this to open the door..." He says after a beat handing me a card.

"What happen to good old keys?" I ask passing the security card.

"Do you always have to question everything? I thought that after a thousand years you pretty much knew everything..." He replies opening the door and waiting for me to enter.

I'm about to answer him, when I see the queen walk, or run down the stairs. She still looks like the same woman who cried at my funeral a thousand years ago, which sends shivers through my spine. Tall, blonde and well, kinda Nordic, she looks more like Eric's mother than my own. She always said I was looked more like my father, hell she said I pretty much am my father. I don't remember him that well, I know he was some sort of general in the old days.

"Ma chérie..." She says opening her arms and hugging me, although I don't move an inch in retribution. "Come in, come in...Roman, set her bags anywhere..."

"She doesn't have any..." He says, standing behind me.

"She doesn't...anything at all?" She looks at me and I shake my head. Telling it was Eric's idea wasn't going to help so I don't mention that part. "My poor baby..."

"Stop the act, mother. I'm here. You're happy. We get it." I say taking one step back from her.

She looks at me and sighs, placing one hand on her hips. Arranging her green gown and clears her throat and smiles innocently. First sign something isn't right...She's smiling. Adele St. Claire does not smile, unless she's starting a war.

"I have someone I want you to see..." She starts.

"Sophie? Yeah, I've heard you two are plotting something..." I finish for her, placing my own hand in my hip, imitating her stance.

"Roman! It was a surprise..." The queen says narrowing her eyes for a beat. "Well, if you already know might as well get on with this...Come on, chèrie. Roman, depeche-toi."

"Oui, madame" He says following us up the stairs and down a lengthy hall.

As the butler opens the door, we can hear Sophie laughing at something someone inside said. Adele enters first and says something in french, making a human girl leave the room running. I look from my mother to Sophie and back to the Texas queen. They look like two vintage actresses, gowns, hair make up. They talk for a while, the two of them probably forgetting that me and Roman are standing near the door. I steal a look at Roman. He's standing straight, looking ahead, hands behind his back. He reminds me a soldier, more than an adviser.

"Lilian? Come here, child..." I hear my mother say; mentioning me towards both chairs near one the windows. I walk to them and wait for each of them to say something, but all they do is look at me and at each other, reminding me of two teenage girls.

"Well, I have a proposition for you..." Sophie Ann finally says. "I want you to come to New Orleans with me."

"Excuse me, what?" I say after a beat. I'm come all this way, just to go back to Louisiana? Hell no.

"Sophie is in need of a new adviser..." Adele says looking at me. Somehow I'm forcing myself not to jump at each queen's throat.

"What happen to her last one?"

"The job caught up with him...Literally...He was trying to find some ancient creature in New Orleans to research it...and well, she caught him first..." Sophie says smiling.

Finally my mind starts to function again. Shaking my head I start pacing the room. I don't know whether to kill them or question them. Couldn't she have made this proposal in Shreveport, Louisiana? Saved me the drama? Of course not, they're queens. Spoiled little vampires, who have nothing else to do than run other people's life. And they have all eternity to do that.

"You should slow down...You'll make a hole on the floor..." Roman whispers as I approach him.

"Shut the fuck up..." I bark at him and turn to the queens, who are finding this funny. "Couldn't you have told me this on the phone? Back at Louisiana? Save me the trouble and the drama of seeing your face?!"

"Now, now ma cher...Apaiser...Sophie was here showing her sympathy for me, because what happen in Dallas, and I thought I'd rather have you near her then near your sheriff..." The Texan queen explained slowly.

"Showing her sympathy for you?! What the fuck happened to you in this last couple of days, your majesty? You couldn't glamor whoever you wanted?! You're diner was too warm and alive for you?" I bark at her...

"Lilian!" She says acting all insulted. "I've been through a lot these last few days"

"Because if anyone needs her sympathy in this whole charade is me! I've been made prisoner, burnt almost to the bone and if that wasn't enough someone bombed me! I've seen the one person who I truly considered my family, the one person who helped me through thick and thin, die. And you want me to bow down to you because you went through a lot this couple of days?!" I finish my tirade and I feel something run down my face.

"You do have my sympathy, ma cherie." Sophie says calmly. "I am truly sorry for what happen to you, but the show must go on. Godric died because he wasn't happy with his life anymore. After thousands of years you grow bored if you don't break your routine. And you should know this better than me. You are the oldest vampire in the room."

I calm down a bit with her words. Somehow they hit where they should, but whether she's being sincere or saying stuff for me to accept working for her, is beyond me. But she's saying all the right words. Looking down at my hands, I try to reply to her to say I wasn't bored with my old life, the one where I'd sit all night in a club, playing the all mighty owner.

"It was a mistake asking you now, but just think about it. If you don't want to come with me you'll go back to Eric, you'll stay there, watching him and whatever it is he does. If you do want to come, be my adviser, stay with me, start over, I leave in the morning."

"You could have asked me in Louisiana. I left him alone, when he needed me...You could have stopped it." I point to my mother.

"Well then, the hard part is done." She answers not even trying to hide the smirk on her face. I narrow my eyebrows at her, and she raises one. "What?! I don't like him, you know that... He's a puppeteer. He pulls the strings on everyone around him. And you, my child, you are his best puppet..."

The room is silence for a few minutes. Like Sophie's words, my mother's ring in my head. She's right, and I know it, but I don't think I was a puppet in his hands. He had strings on me but not the ones he could use to manipulate me. Right? He wouldn't manipulate me, I've known him forever. I know him. Shaking my head, I turn around and leave the room, but not before grabbing Roman's arm.

"If I go...You're coming with me..." I whisper to him. He walks out behind me and flashes in front of me, standing in my way.

"Why?"

"Because I need someone to teach how to advise. And apparently you are the one to go to. You're coming with me." I look him in the eyes, as if I glamoring a human. "If I'm going to Louisiana with her, you're coming with me."

"Okay..." He replied slowly. "Wait...No! My job is here with the queen. I'm not going to follow the spoiled princess around."

"You are honestly telling me, you want to stay here with her, following her every order. Probably becoming the next sheriff of area 9 and then having to deal with every single human in the area. Do you want to deal with all the humans in area nine. Or do you rather delay that for a little longer and deal with the spoiled princess?"

"I've heard Louisiana is a great state this time of the year." He says before flashing past me, leaving me with a grin on my face. And she said I'm the puppet.


	26. Barefoot

Chapter XXVI

"Tell me again why I decided to do this?" I ask to Roman.

"You're asking me?!" He snorts "I'm just coming along, because you tricked me into thinking I was going to be the sheriff..."

I smiled innocently. Of course when I told him that a few hours before, it was already announced that Isabel was already made sheriff of area nine, but seeing that the adviser has been out of the loop for a while I lied. And got away with it.

"I'm glad you decided to come..." I hear the queen of Louisiana behind me.

Me and Roman were sitting on the wooden steps on the hall, waiting for her. It was starting to get late, or early, I could already feel drowsy. Sophie had decided to go while the sun is up, so that we could have a fresh start in the evening. My mother, of course, was trailing behind the fellow queen. And she was pissed, that I was taking Roman with me.

"Yeah...Might as well grasp the opportunity..." I say getting up from my place on the stairs. "Live for the moment and shit..."

"I still don't understand why you have to take Roman with you..." Adele ask pouting.

"Because I need someone to teach me the ropes of advisory." I hear him snort behind me, but I continue but tirade... "And I need the best to teach, and well, you always go for the best mom."

She smiles proudly at my ironic complement, and I don't say anything otherwise. Sophie clears her throat and points to the coffins, detailing each step of the trip. I don't hear half of it, I'm already half asleep. If Roman wasn't always clearing his throat I'd already be asleep.

"Well, now that we know what is going to happen, please enter your coffins..." She says finally and I flash towards the nearest coffin, laying down and finally blacking out

I wake up to someone knocking on the coffin. I probably over slept, these things are so comfy. Opening it and sit up only to find Roman standing there, with his arms crossed. But whats really surprising is what he's wearing. Some light beige pants and white shirt unbuttoned. Way to light for the male adviser, who's favorite apparel consisted in black jeans, black shirt and black leather jacket. It's a trend on male vampires to dress black. Shaking my head, I look back to him.

"Why..." I blink a few times. "What are you wearing?"

"Sophie...I don't know if you noticed, but...she's crazy..." He says, throwing the sun glasses to the floor and leaning into one the white columns in the room.

"She made you wear that?!" I snort, trying to contain the laughter.

"Oh...Don't laugh, because this fate isn't just my own." Roman points behind me, and on top a bed, lays a red gown and a pair of high heeled sandals.

I look from the clothes to Roman, who was now supporting the biggest grin he could muster. Frowning I jump of the coffin and look around the room. It was different from my room in Eric's house. It was white first of all. The walls were made of marble and near the door it had two big columns. On the opposite wall from the door, a large bed, complete with white sheets and a white comforter. The windows had some creamy curtains and there was light coming out of it. Forgetting the swim suit for a bit I walk to them and spread them. A big sun rise was playing behind the glass window. I stop the urge to hide from the sun, but I know it would be impossible to be standing here if the sun was up. It reminded me of Godric and I feel myself tear up a bit. Placing a hand on the glass I close my eyes for a moment.

"It was his choice, Lilian. There was nothing you could do" Roman says from his place near the door.

"I know…" I say before turning around I look at the clothes on the bed. I don't really like gowns, they make me look way older than I, well, look. I had enough of those in the medieval times. And the heels are definitely not my style. They were way too sparkly. "Well, you can go Roman."

"Oh, I thought I'd stay and help you…Zip" He replies.

I turn to him quickly, surprised at his flirting. That would be something Eric would say, Roman was supposed to be distant and cold, not flirting. As I look at him I see grinning jokingly. Stupid vampire. Why did I ask for him to come? Oh yeah, to piss my mom…Pointing to the door, mention his to leave. Roman turns around, picks up his sunglasses and walks through the door.

After a few minutes, I hear Roman outside talking to someone and then a knock on the door. I dress up quickly and walk barefoot to the door. Opening it, a girl enters the room followed by a human boy and Roman who had another human girl under his arm. What the hell. One of the girls, the blonde one, stand in front of me, hands behind her back and smiling.

"The queen wants you two, to accompany her in the day room for a snack…" When she says snacks she points to the other girl and boy.

I was feeling a little hungry. Nodding I grab the girl under Roman's arm push her to me and wait for the blondie to show us the way. I hear Roman growl at me, for stealing his attractive dinner.

As we walk to the day room, I can't help but be pleasantly surprise. A small pool in the middle of the room almost make me squeal in excitement. All the windows had a projection of the beach, the sound of waves can be heard through the small speakers in the room and it even smelled like the beach.

The girl who was in the head of our group, walks to the queen and smilies lovingly at her. The girl smells vaguely familiar, but I don't reminisce on it. Sophie was wearing a beautiful white sparkly gown and was sitting on a chaise long. As soon as the girl steps next to her she gets up and mention for the human companion to lay down.

"That gown look fantastic on you, cheri…" She says to me and then looks at my feet. "But why are you barefoot? You disliked the shoes?"

"No, they were great. I just didn't feel like wearing any…" I answer her.

"Well, it's great anyway. It gives you that simplistic glamour look…" She says kneeling next to the girl. But before starting to suck on the girl she looks at us and points to the other chairs on the room. "Sit. Feed. They are the best of the best. You'll love it."


	27. Moment

Chapter XXVII

I sit down near the pool, feet and dress in the water. Pushing the girl into the water, I position her between my legs. Roman sits down next to me and we both turn to our dinners. Pulling the girl to me, I push her red hair out the way and sink my fangs into her neck. Sophie was right her taste was great. I just wished the girl didn't moan, it makes her look way to willingly. When I feel the girl start to lose strength on her legs I take my fangs off her neck and lead the girl to the side of the pool, so she can rest. Looking at one of the guards I mention to him to take her away.

On my side, Roman was still going at it, his human's skin almost as pale as his own.I resist the urge to smack him in the head, instead I roll my eyes and stare at the pool. The queen is entertained with her human, so when I jump into the water she doesn't complain. The dress is probably ruined, but I honestly don't give a shit. Leaning back I wet my hair and walk to the side of the pool, crossing my arms on the marble floor, resting my head on them.

I feel a disturbance in the water and I see Roman getting up and going outside the room. Not moving and inch I close my eyes, enjoy the feel of the wet fabric and the water on my body. It's kind of relaxing. I hear someone get in the water too and I look to my left to see Roman in the water, but not very happy with it. He's expression is hilarious. He looks like a human when it has to touch something disgusting. Shaking my head I rest my head on my arms again.

"I found this…" He shows me some kind of card board and then some plastic pieces. "Earlier…"

"Chess? You magically found a chess board? What are you? Roman Angel, the mind freak?" I reply turning to him.

"You caught me…I smuggled it from Texas into the coffin. I'm an early raiser and I need something to entertain myself…"He explained bored.

"Instead of bringing clothes with you, you bought a chess game?…" I answer sitting back on the border of the pool.

"A guy has to have his priority straights…Besides, first rule of being a great adviser is being a great strategist, and chess is the best strategy game."

I nod as Roman lays the portable chess board a little further from the water, but before we could start playing Sophie Ann gasps loudly, I dare to say she squealed. Both of us look back at her to see her grasping her left side, like she was having a stroke, her face contorted in horror. After a beat, Sophie blinks.

"What are you? A titanic survival?!" She asks, walking to me. I simply shrug. "Antoine…Take her to the closet and make sure she only comes back dry. Taking him too."

"I don't need to change Sophie…" I say as one of her security guard comes up to us.

"I'm not asking you…" The queen replies, silently saying she was ordering me to change. I bite my tongue, resisting the urge to answer her, but seeing she is now my boss I don't really want to mess with her.

I get up as Roman gets out of the pool. We follow Antoine into a big door near where our rooms were. He opens the door and I can help but stare in awe at the queens wardrobe. The room is probably the size of half Fangtasia. The wall opposite to the door has mirrors run from one side to the other. The room has two floors, like a library, but instead of books there were clothes. I double her age, and I don't have half the clothes she has. It has a big chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and the walls that don't have mirrors in them, are painted white. She even has three small changing rooms. If I didn't know better, I'd say this is a department store. A very expensive department store…

I see Roman walking past me to the corner of the closet that had the men clothes, while I walk to the part of the closet that had at least fifty white dresses, all of them different from the other. I grab a white dress with big blue polka dots and some flat sandals. Walking to one of the changing rooms, I hope the dress fits me. When I get out, Roman is sitting in one the many chaise longs in the room, dressed in a similar fashion from before, white shirt and some light fabric pants. He looks at me and raises an eyebrow.

"What?!" I ask looking again in the mirror looking for something wrong with the dress.

"I wouldn't have peg you for a white kind of vampire…" He says getting up from the chaise and walking to the door.

Rolling my eyes, I walk behind him to follow Antoine back to the day room, only to find Bill standing in the room and Sophie in front of him grinning. After beat, Bill clears his throat and bows his head at me, smiling gently. I nod at him and smile back.

"Vous quitter Bon Temp et ... voila! Elle vous trouve...(You leave Bon Temp and…There! It comes back…)" Roman says behind me.

"Arrête, Roman… (Stop, Roman…)" I say between clenched teeth.

Bill looks from the queen to me and back to the queen again. Sophie mentions for Bill to sit down and proceeds to look at us. She points a red painted nail to a corner of the room, where a marble chess table stood.

"It's better than that excuse of chess he wanted you to play with…" She says.

We both sit down but don't move any of the chess pieces. Bill is trying to figure out how to kill MaryAnn, who apparently is an ancient evil, who imagines herself to reality. The Bon Temp vampire tries to get the queen to say how he can kill it, but she's not giving in so easily. Which really doesn't surprise me. Those two have some kind of history together, I just didn't figure out what it is yet…

"Why don't you stay here? It's almost dawn…" Sophie demands, but apparently Bill still thinks he can say no to her. But after she makes sure he knows she's not asking, he sits back down.

"Sookie will be worried. I should call her…" Bill says.

"Nonsense." She waves him off and turns to us. "Remember the adviser whom you are replacing, Lilian?"

"Yes. The one killed on the job…" I say.

"Apparently now we know what killed him…" She says smiling and turning back to Bill.

I turn to the table and swallow. Remembering the cuts on Sookie's back and the pain she was in that night, kinda gives me a feel of how MaryAnn kills her victims and I must say it's not a very nice feeling.

"Saisir le moment, non? (Grasp the moment, right?)" Roman says moving on his pawns. I nod slowly and move one of my own.


	28. Burn

Chapter XVIII

I play silently, listening in on the conversation between the queen and Bill, but the closest I got from something juicy, was Bill complaining about Eric and Sookie. Apparently she has been moaning way to much on her sleep. Blood bond does that with your girlfriend, pall. The queen seems to find this funny, but she finds almost everything funny, and that's not a good thing.

"Jouer! (play)" Roman whispers.

I look at the board and lean back on the chair. I'm losing this one again. For the past hour and a half I've lost two games and won one and I'm about to lose the third one. Roman is living up to the rumors of being a strategist. Shaking my head I move my horse in hopes of delaying my loss, but Roman sees right through it and makes in move.

"Check mate…" He says victoriously, putting his hands behind is head, melting in the chair.

Rolling my eyes at his expression, I look to my left to see Bill standing next to the board. Smiling at the younger vampire I see Roman get up and stretch, walking to the chair next to the queen. Bill sat down in front of me and rearrange the pieces for another game. I follow his steps and when the pieces are placed, I wait for him to play.

"I'm sorry about Godric…" Bill says as starts his games and looks at me, sadly.

"Thank you, William…" I smile sadly at him, and move my own piece.

"We were surprise when you didn't show up with Eric. We expected you to come back to Bon Temp…"

I shrug my shoulders. I remember Sophie saying something about routine and somehow that leads me to think that I'm the only vampire who people expect to do something. If Eric left one day and said nothing to nobody, no one would ask. It's big almighty seeing that it's me, straying to much from my line it's almost a sacrilege. I move one of my pawns silently.

"He was in a foul mood that night." Bill says grinning.

"If I didn't know better I'd say, you're happy to see him in a foul mood. Maybe hoping Sookie just sees his true self?" I ask slowly, moving another pawn.

"One can only wish…" He grins.

"You don't want her to see his true self…" I say seriously, watching his move. "If she does see it, you won't stand a chance."

Bill looks at me, his grin slowly falling from his face. It's true, Eric suppresses everything Bill is. He is more experienced, he is more powerful physically and mentally and if he does show is true self to Sookie, there will be no need for the blood bond.

"If there was no blood bond, she wouldn't even look at him. Sookie despised him…" Bill defends.

"You seriously think Eric wouldn't have her, even without the blood bond? It's Eric we're talking about. Eric wants, Eric gets…" I reply, movie my knight.

"You don't seem to mind about this ordeal…" Bill replies making me raise an eyebrow at him and shake my head.

"I'm working for the queen…" I move one of my horses. Working for the queen is probably the one thing that can really make me forget about Sookie and Eric. I'll be to worry hating her to think about them.

Our conversation ceases for a while and we play silently. After a few minutes the queen claps her hands and mentions, in a chirpy voice, that it's time for everyone to go get some rest. I move one of my pawns and eat Bill's queen. Smiling at him, I get up from the chair and place my hand on his shoulder. Bill gets up from his own chair and walks behind me. We follow the queen as she points to each of our rooms.

I walk inside my bedroom and notice the coffin that was there when we arrived was gone. A small nightgown is laying on top of the bed, and behind the curtains the landscape with the sun shining was replace by a moonlit sky. Shaking my head I turn back to the room and look at it.

Undressing the white dress I have on, I take the blueish nightgown and put it on. It's way to tight, I'm used to wear Eric's shirt to bed, and I'm swimming in them! Getting between the sheets and moan at the feel of the silk against my legs. It takes me a while to fall asleep, I don't have Eric's body or his non sense talk to help me sleep, so I just close my eyes and start breathing evenly, counting the times my chest moves. After fifty inhalations I'm blacked out.

I feel the cushion on my left side move, waking me up. Sitting straight on the bed I look to my left side to see an half naked, human man sitting next to me. He was blonde and blue eyed, probably Sophie's way of reminding me of Eric. Raising an eyebrow, I slowly get out of bed. The man looks at me with a lust expression.

"Sophie sent me, for breakfast…" He says kneeling on the bed and crawling to the side where I was.

"Right…" I reply sitting on the bed next to him.

Grabbing the back of his hair, I push his head back and pull my fangs out. His moaning really doesn't help me much. I hate when they are too willing. They're liking it, we get it, stop moaning. Once I sink my teeth into his neck, his moaning increases, which made me suck harder, trying to change his pleasure into pain. I don't know why I was trying to hurt him, but somewhere inside my mind, I wanted to hurt him. I think I've been drinking way to many human blood. When drinking the synthetic we don't have the thrill of the human flavor.

When I start feeling him faint, I take my fangs of his neck and get off the bed. The human smiles, gets up from the bed himself and walks out of the room. Shaking my head, I walk through and arch near the bed, which takes me to a small bathroom area, with a big victorian bathtub in it. Undressing the now bloody nightgown, I open the faucet and wait for the water to fill up.

One hour later, I'm already dressed, one of the butlers had accompanied me to 'Sophie's clothing emporium' and I had chosen a pair of white shorts and a black tunic. Walking to the day room, I see Roman sitting at the chess table, Sophie and Bill in the lounge chairs near the poll and the human girl sitting on the pool. Walking to the chess table, I sit in front of Roman.

"How was your day, Lilian?" Sophie asks from her place in the lounge chair.

"Like any other…I slept" I answer, imitating Roman as he placed his chess pieces in position for a game.

"Good! Did you like breakfast?"

"Of course…"

"Very, very good! So now you are ready to start advising me now!" She smiles at me and before I could say anything she sits straighter on the chair and look to where I am. "What should we do now? Lilian? What do you advise me to do now?"

Rolling my eyes I turn so that I am speaking face to face with her.

"You should take care of this meanad problem, before she kills everyone in your kingdom." I say.

"You are so right!" She says clapping her hands together and getting up from the chair. "But first, we play! Yahtzee, let's play Yahtzee."

"Or you could do that…" I reply turning once more to the chess boar in front of me and starting my play.

They played for at least three hours, and every time Bill asked something about the meanad, or threatened to leave, Sophie always order him to sit, stay, play and would completely dismiss him. I could tell he was starting to get fed up with her antics, but said nothing. Looking at my chess pieces, I smile and move my only standing knight.

"Check…Mate…" I grin at Roman, I was on a winning streak this night.

Roman groans and starts replaying the game on his head. He always did that after he lost a game and he always told me I should do that to. Knowing why we lose it's the first step to winning the next play. That's what he says. From the corner of my eyes I see Bill finally gathering up the balls to actually follow up on the threat of leaving. And the queen finally let's him go, explaining to him how he kills the problem in Bon Temps.

Before he walks out the door, on of the guards announces that Eric Northman is arriving. The same Eric Northman who thought I was in Louisiana with my mother. Swallowing, I turn to Roman who had a grin for ear to ear. Fact about these two: They don't like each other that much. Every time they encounter each other there's always this tension in the air, and everyone is always waiting to see which one will be the first to throw the first punch.

As Bill leaves, the queen looks at me and grins. Great, that means she actually thinking about something to either put me on the spot or embarrass him. A guard enters through the door and whispers something in Sophie ear and her expression changes from devilish to angry.

After a few seconds Eric enters the room and as soon as he scans the room his eyes found me. I see him clench his jaw and walk to where the queen is sitting on the ground. She places her hand above her head so that he can kiss it, which he does still looking at me. Sophie grins once more and turns to the Yahtzee table. I'm almost certain she's going to make this as painful as she can…

"How rude of me!" She says without moving and inch from her place on the floor. "I didn't even told you, your creation was here…Working for me. Yes. She is my new adviser."

"Good for her, my queen." He says still standing behind the queen, looking at me.

I try to smile at him but I don't seem to be capable of doing it. I feel something of embarrassment to be working for her, and that I left him for it. I know for sure he is disappointed I can feel it and it's not a very good feeling. We stare at each other for a minute, until the queen asks for him to join in on the game.

Looking at Roman, I see him staring back at me frowning. Shrugging at him, I proceed to placing my pieces back in their spot. I hear Eric and Sophie talk as they play the dice game. I hear them talk about Fangtasia and Godric. I feel Eric's sadness when she mentions his name. Disconnecting from her voices, I only move when she throws him on the ground, fangs bare. Jumping near their heads, the queen hand shot up, stopping me. She looks at me grinning and lowers her head to kiss him. I stop the urge to kick one of them. Swallowing my pride I decide it's best for me to walk out the room.

"And where are you going?" I hear Sophie-Anne ask, as I approach the door.

"To my bedroom, your majesty…" I reply to her not turning back.

"Oh, come on, Lilian! Have I hurt your feelings? Wait, don't tell me you have also been bitten by the 'love bug'." I can feel the grin on her face. "Besides, I need your advice right now! Come, sit back down."

Bitting my tongue, I lift my head and turn around, walking back to where she was, not looking at any of them. Concentrating on the wall patterns I was staring, I wait silently for the queen to make her move. She plays for a while and then looks at me.

"Tell me, Lilian dear, what do you think I should do with Bon Temp?" Sophie says, writing her score down.

"Let it burn to the ground. That town has been doomed since the beginnings of time. Might as well let it go now…" I reply the first thing it comes to mind. I honestly didn't mind if the little town burned down, it's more trouble than it's worth, and the rest of her kingdom will be much safer.

"I like the idea…" Sophie-Anne turns to Eric and smiles. "See that's how you rule an area sheriff…You can go now Lilian…"

Arriving at the room, I stand in the middle of it, trying to decide whether to trash it or not. Deciding against it, I walk to the bathroom and throw myself a cold bath. I laid on the iced water for two hours, I think. I probably blacked out. I woke up when I felt the water move. Reading my fangs to bite the crap out of whoever decided to enter the bedroom and the bathtub. I jumped forward only to be face to face with a very naked and wet Eric.

"Hello, child." He said not moving an inch.

"Sorry…I didn't know it was you…The people in this place don't take closed doors very well…" I said sitting back down.

He shrugs and moves towards me, only stopping when he's giving me an awkward hug. I don't know what to do, I was honestly expecting him to kick and scream at me for leaving him, not this. I wasn't ready for this. I had practice my speech in my head of what I'd say to him when he'd shout at me, I didn't know what to do now that he was laying, half kneeling near me, engulfing me with his arms.


	29. Last One

"Why aren't you screaming at me?" I ask, after a few minutes of Eric imprisonment.

"I'm waiting until we leave the bathtub…" He answers, moving his head to my shoulder.

"Well then, let's get this over with…"

I gently push him of me and get off the bathtub. Grabbing two towels I hand him one and wrap one around myself. Eric gets of the tub and walks to me. I wait for him to start shouting, how disappointed he was but he just stood, towel around his hips and blank expression on his face. Scream at me! Bark your disappointment…Don't just stare. I can take his word, but his blank stare is just awkward.

"So, you've decided to come and work for the queen…" He said walking to the bedroom, and sitting on the bed. I nod at him and sit down next to him. "I want to be mad at you. But I honestly can't. I want to yell at you and tell you how disappointed I am…But after a thousand years, this last two weeks were hell."

"I'm sorry…" I say to him, at loss for better words. "I can't stay near you when you chase after another human girl, for another decade. I'll be here when you're done with her, or when she's done with you. But in the meanwhile, I have to be somewhere where I can do something, where I can past the time until you remember me again…" The air in the room lifted, like someone opened a window. I felt like I had said my piece.

"You know me too well, love." He says.

We sat for twenty minutes, until I feel Eric's hand on my chin. He pulls my face so that I'm looking at him. His face has an sympathetic expression and I smile at him. We have reached a silent understanding. I reach his face and caress is soft blonde hair. His face gets closer to mine, until his lips are brushing mine. We both decide this position is way to uncomfortable, so we lay down on the bed, facing each other, not really doing nothing but staring.

"Remember when you woke up buried? With me laying by your side?" He says playing with my hair, as he usually does.

"Laying? You were not laying next to me…you were humping me!" I laugh, remembering the fistful of soil I swallowed that night.

"You lie…I could barely move…" He answers, rolling on top of me. "There was earth all around us, I had no other choice to be that close to you…"

"Here I was thinking it's was because you liked me…"

"If I hadn't liked you…You would be truly dead, princess…"

I looked away remembering when he had turned me. It was true that he had made on an impulse but he had truly saved my life. I was the sixth daughter of a general from the eleventh century, and from all the children I was the one who had been cursed with a bad heart. My maid of chambers had said everyday I woke up was a miracle, every year that I passed was a blessing. According to the doctor of the time, my heart would forget how to beat, leaving me hanging by a string to life. I met Eric a few nights before my heart collapsed, and apparently I had made a connection to the newly made vampire. He had turned me when I was laying on my death bed, not asking Godric for permission or help. Only after the deed was done, Godric found out. Eric needed help burying us. I was bury two time that night. The first one at dusk, by my family and friends, and then at night by Godric. When I woke up fully turned, I saw my mother cry at my grave. But there was nothing to be done. Even now, I couldn't make my heart beat, like Eric could if he wanted to.

"I don't regret it, though…I'd die all over again if it meant I'd live to where I am now…" I say looking back at Eric. He was staring at me, smiling sadly.

"Well, Lilian St. Claire, I don't regret being your maker…I am quite proud to be honest… It could have gone three thousand ways of wrong, and yet here we are." He said, laying his head on my shoulder.

"You're chasing a blonde telepath, whom you've shared blood, will probably fuck three ways from sunday and I'm doing something I hate, away from my nest and from my child? We sure could have done better this past couple of weeks…In a relationship point of view." I replied making him look up at me, frowning.

"Well, love, we have another thousand years to get it right. What do you say, child, should we give it a try?"

"Not right now though, I think I'd puke if I had to look at Sookie's blonde, bubbly face one more time this century."

"Alright. Starting tomorrow night, I'll have a century…No wait, give me a decade, to make it back alive from my big bad power trip and then we'll both give this another shot. What do you say?"

"Are you serious?!" I say, laughing. Any human would be in tears, after hearing it's mate say they were about to be apart. Me? I was relieved. The fact that he was compromising something, which is something he usually never did, made this time different from the other power trips. And he was being real mature about it. I like this mature Eric Northman.

"Oui" And he was speaking french.

"Ah! Are you actually compromising to something, Eric Northman?" I say rolling around, so that he was now underneath me.

"Are you going to cry if I say I am?" I shake my head at his question. "Good, so I am. And, here's the big prize, if after this decade I'm not bored with Sookie, I am allowing you to find me, kick my ass silly and even kill the blonde girl. Are you going to cry now?"

"I might…" I laugh out. "So you said 'Starting tomorrow night. What happens tonight?"

"Since we are acting so mature tonight, we even got into an agreement…I say we deserve a little compensation." He says placing his hands on my hips…"And by we…I mean myself…"

He unhooks my towel knot and sends it flying to the other side of the room. He smirks and pushes me down to kiss him. Both our fangs extend and I was crazy enough to bite him when the time came, and so did we as a matter of fact. I let him do whatever he wants to me. I know that we're both going to see each other from time to time, and that sooner or later he'll come back to me, but there something inside my dead brain that was telling me it would be a long time until we're both like this. Naked, intimate, loving…Together.

As the night approaches, I hear someone faintly knocking at the door and Eric opening it, but I'm to blacked out to even understand what they are saying, so I give up on trying and fall back to sleep. I wake up a couple of hours later, alone in my white bedroom. I wasn't expecting him to stay in all honesty, so I can't say I'm sad or even slightly disappointed. It's Eric, I've known him for a thousand years more or less, there's almost nothing that he could do that would surprise me.

I get up from the bed and walk to the bathroom yawning, a strange habit of mine, it's not like I have sore muscles or anything. As I turn around to return to my bed I see something on the desk that stands on the corner of the room. Grabbing a t-shirt on the way to the desk, I notice a piece of paper on it. Picking it up, I expect this to be my affairs for the day, but as soon as I look at the writing in it, I can tell immediately the queen hasn't wrote this. I sit down on the chair near the desk and prop my feet on the tabletop. Grinning I started to read the small letter.

'My child, you are my proudest moment in eternity. For however long we'll live I am satisfied to know that I'll always be able to find you and to know you is a pleasure. You have become my friend, my sister, my daughter, my mother (remember when I poisoned in the XV century? I do. I also remember you holding my head up when Godric went to find a cure…). You are my princess, my queen, my soul (the one we are not suppose to have), my mate. You were, are and forever will be my most prized possession.

You will wait for me forever and I will come to you whenever you are in need. And I am glad to say I will not release you, mostly because I need you to take care of Pam from time to time.

I hope to see you again soon, my love. Eric'

I shook my head and grin at the piece of paper, a single bloody tear runs down my face, I'm not certain whether it's from happiness or sadness. It stains the paper, forming a big red splat underneath Eric's name. I'm taken away from my thoughts as someone knocks on the door. Leaving the letter on the desk, I wipe the trail from my face and answer the door. The queens human is there. I smile at her.

"The queen wants to see you in the day room, for breakfast…" She says to me. I nod and reply that I need to dress myself. Hadley takes me to the department store in the building aka the queens closet and I get dress in a casual manner, jeans and a white peasant shirt. As we arrive at the day room, I see Roman already sitting at the table chess grinning at me and the queen sitting on the pool. She also grins at me, but where Roman's grin was somewhat honest, hers was filled with hidden meanings. I nod at both and walk to the queen. She gets of the pool and sit on the edge.

"Now that we have put the past behind our backs…" She smiles again, that fake, mischievous smile of hers and I understand she is talking about me and Eric…"Let's get you ready for the next hundred years…"

I not sure what she means by that, but for the first time in a thousand years I am truly scared…


	30. Ending

I hear the roar of another motorcycle stop behind me, and sigh. Looking behind my shoulder I look at the blue bike that stops behind. Grinning inside my helmet I wait for him to stop the bike. It had been him who had made me stop hating this things, and now I was faster than him. He stops his bike beside my red one and his head turns to me, waiting for me to do something. When I just stand there looking at him e takes off his helmet and looks around the parking lot. Keeping my helmet o I do the same. Lots of cars and the usual line t the door. Some thing never change. I haven't been here in months.

I finally take me head protection off and take a closer look at the line at the door. Teens, tourists and vampires. The vampires just walked along the line directly to the door, nodding at Pam who had her usual look of boredom. She rolled her eyes as another underage teen pressed a fake id into her hand. Humans will never learn.

Roman clears his throat, wanting my attention. I shift my gaze to him and raise an eyebrow. He re-arranges his leather jacket and places his hand on his pockets. The Texan adviser is impatient. He's not enjoying his mission today, which is something unusual on Roman. He's very eager to do anything. But, alas, maybe stepping on someone's toes isn't his idea of fun. Both him I know this will be anything but quick.

I try and find my designer sunglasses from my own leather jacket. Since the last training session my left eyes has become increasingly sensitive to the light. I hate these things, I can't see anything but shadows. I place them on, and I hear Roman snort. I look at him and raise my eyebrow once again. We find ourselves more and more having silent conversations, like this one. He usually snorting, grin or smirking, me usually raising my eyebrow every five this particular case, Roman was snorting at my 'night glasses' as he called them. Rolling my eyes behind the shades, I unmount my ride.

We walk, side by side, towards the line of people at the door. I shake my head and pass them, since half of this hell hole is mind, might as well cut the line. Stopping in front of a group of eager teens, I look at Pam, while Roman looks at the teens, cutting their protest silent when his fangs pop. The blonde vampire looks at me and grins slowly. Half surprised, half relieved I can tell. I'm sure that if I wasn't her maker she wouldn't have recognize me. I had changed my appearance since I last saw her. My hair was now cut shoulder length, a feat only accomplished by cutting it every night before going out, and dyed black. She nods and let's us in without a question. I smile at her a place a hand on her arm.

We enter the club, and I immediately cringe at the noise this people call music. I have to stop for a while until my ears are accustomed to the music. Roman, stops next to me and looks around the place. He puts a hand on my shoulder and gently pushes me towards the office door. He is a man on a mission. We get to the metal door, that divides the club from the offices and storage and I look at Chow. He has his usual snarl. Looking at me and my companion, he nods and opens the door to us. Even with the glasses and the hair cut, he recognizes me easily. He is the security, I take his ability is to decorate faces.

Me and Roman walk silently to the back office. Roman knocks and I lean against the wall next to the metal door. I've been dying to see my maker's face, since the queen had opened my eyes about this whole situation. I can almost hear the surprise on his face when he sees Roman at the door. He can smell me, I know he can. I see his blonde head appear from the inside the office to look at me. I nod at him and he nods at me. He mention us in. I wasn't expecting a big welcome from him. Not after what I've seen and told.

Eric walks towards the desk and leans into it, crossing his arms. He looks at both of us and stays silent for a minute. I can cut the tension in the small office with a knife. Finally I hear him clear his throat and look directly at me.

"What brings you here, advisers?" He asks.

"The queen wants you to read this, and do as she demands immediately…" I state with the coldest tone I could muster, stopping the urge to slap him in the face.

"And what is the she demands?" Eric asks smiling at me. Is he making fun of me?! Apparently he hadn't got them memo. Oh wait, he is receiving it now.

"Just read the thing…" Roman growls at him and I grin when his expression changes from smirking to blank, from blank to angry and from angry to murderous, in a matter of seconds.

He opens the envelope and takes the letter out. As he reads it, I am almost certain, and hoping, that he tries to do something, like snarl. That's all the excuse I need. I've read that letter at least five times this week and nothing his pleasing me more than seeing his reaction. Eric places the letter on the table and looks at us. I hear his fangs come out.

"What is the meaning of this, Lilian?" Eric asks, through clenched teeth.

"Well, it's what it is and nothing else…" I replied showing him pleased expression. "Now, Sophie wanted to do this as cordially as she can, so if you just sign the demotion letter. We'll get on with our business…"

"You are serious…" The viking states looking at Roman and then at me. "Lilian?"

"Just sign the fucking thing…" I say, taking of my glasses to look at him in the eye. "Or we'll be here all night…"

That got his attention. Eric Northman actually whimpers at the sigh of my mismatched irises, product of intensive training and vampire evolution. My right eye was my usual forest green, while the left one was blood red. Doc Ludwig said it would eventually go back to his normal color, but a year had passed and I'm still supporting the strange eye color. I move my head to look at the close door from the corner of my eye, only to hear it lock. I smiled at the effectiveness of my new power.

"What did they do to you, love?" He says walking towards me and placing his hands on my face.

"They did something you never did. They cut your bonds and made me a vampire. I'm no longer your puppet. " I replied, taking my head from his cold hands. "Now, will you sign it willingly or…do you need a little motivation?"

I feel one of my bracelets, start to move. From one of it adornments a small silver thread comes floating around. It floats around the office until it stops in front of Eric's neck. The thread curls around his neck, not touching his skin, but close enough for him to know he couldn't move without his head getting cut.

Seeing that the viking vampire couldn't move, Roman walks to the table, grabs a pen and places the letter in front of the nordic vampire. Eric looks at me and then at the paper. Grabbing the pen from Roman's hand he signs the paper. Removing the small silver thread from his neck I smile and unlock the door. Grinning I place my glasses on my face once again, and turn my back to him.

"If I'm no longer sheriff of this area…who has been nominated?" He asks before we walk out the door. I look back at him and smirked, showing him my extended fangs.

"Me…Who else?" I reply before flashing out of his sight. "You have 'till Monday to clean the office.."


End file.
